Old Myth, True Story
by SutekiKage
Summary: 4 dragons of old,4 new tamers to control them...a myth and prophacy coming true.then betrayal rears its ugly head.DaiXSato,DarkXKrad maybe abit of all of them liking each other.playing with the pairings.rating for future. LEMON and RAPE
1. New School Year

I know, I know...I should be working on my other DNAngel stories...but this idea just kept on racing through my mind...here's the info on it.

1) The world is ruled by humans, but each person is given a monster to take care of when they are little.

2) the monsters get stronger when the owner does enough of something.

3)The rarest monsters are given to people in myths, but these people haven't appeared for thousands of years. These monsters are elemental dragons. There are only 4 in the world. And guess who has them? You guessed right! My four favorite characters in DNAngel! I just watched the first episode. OH. MY. GOD. I love it!

4) Daisuke has the Dragon of Heaven(air). Dark has the Dragon of Hell(earth). Satoshi has the Dragon of Tear(water). And Krad has the Dragon of Flames (fire).

5) They've been invited to attend a special private school that will help hone their powers. They are in the same classes, because all the teachers and principle know of the True Myth. And somehow everyone in the world know that they have the sacred Dragons. They also know each other from previous encounters with each other. But I'll talk about that another time.

**Chapter 1 new school year**

"Gasp! Is that the Sky Dragon's Tamer!" Risa Harada gasped as she and the rest of the school spotted a seriously cute red head about their age walk through their school entrance. Everyone stared at him as a Dragon, almost as tall as the school, followed him. It was silver and tinted light blue with it had a long flowing mane that was as thin as thread. Its' scales seemed to catch the suns rays at times and you would see a rainbow. It spread out its' wings, as if to show off its might, but the red head boy sent a glare at it. If the color of this dragon didn't impress you, then the wings would. They were crystal and glinted with every color imaginable.

"Risa...calm down...great, now he's looking at us," Riku hated attention.

"Umm...excuse me..." the boy sounded so innocent, yet he could make the dragon stop doing anything with a glance.

"Y-yea?" Risa stammered, unable to hold the boy's gaze.

"Could you direct me to the principles office? He said I needed to see him on my first day here," he gave a pleasant smile. All the girls who were watching scowled, all wanting a chance to talk to him.

"Ye-yea...you walk through th-those doors over there and...and tu-turn at your first right. Then you go...up a flight of stairs, th-then turn left. Y-you should be able to spot it, i-it's the only door with a goblin guarding it" Risa stumbled over her words.

"Doors, right, up stairs, turn left, goblin guarding door. Ok. Thank you!" Daisuke gave a friendly wave before running off.

"W-wait!" Risa yelled out before he entered. He turned back around. "You aren't allowed to bring monsters into the school! There's a keeping pen over there," she pointed to the right side of the school

"Thanks! But that won't be necessary," Daisuke smiled back, then looked at his dragon. The dragon snorted, as if not believing his ears. But then it seemed to disintegrate into the air as the dragon disappeared. But when they all looked again, there was a miniature dragon on the boy's hand. Daisuke ran into the school without a second look back. Whispers went through the crowd that was still waiting to go into the school.

"Did you see that?"

"Totally cool."

"When are the other Elemental Tamers supposed to come?"

"I can't wait!"

"I hope they are just as cute as that guy."

"That would be a dream come true!"

The murmuring didn't end till the second elemental tamer came.

Daisuke and his Dragon ran up the stairs and came side to side with a goblin. "Oh! Hi! Is this the principles office?" Daisuke asked. His mother always told him, around goblins be extra nice. You never know what they're thinking. The goblin looked at him for a second before nodding and stepping aside. "Thank you!" Daisuke gave a cheery smile and wave before walking into the room.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" A tall man sitting in a tanned, leather chair looked at Daisuke through thin reading glasses.

"Hi! I'm Daisuke Niw-"

"Daisuke Niwa! I'm so glad you could come! Are you comfortable?" The man stood up and shook hands with Daisuke, then pointed at another chair next to him.

"I- I'm fine" Daisuke stammered out as the man pushed him gently into the chair.

"Good, good! Are you gonna be with us for the rest of the school year?" The man persisted.

"Ye-"

"Good!" he beamed, cutting Daisuke off again."Oh where are my manners! I'm principle Azric, but you can call me Bob. I'm so happy you could come to my school, with all those schools inviting you and all. I thought you wouldn't even consider this school!"

"Actua-"

"But I'm happy you're here!" Bob's smile widened.

"That's umm...great..." Daisuke wasn't so sure if he wanted to come here anymore...Suddenly, they heard screaming from outside, then a roar that made the windows shudder.

Daisuke looked out the window to see a flame red dragon flying through the air and breathing fire. The mane of the dragon was just a blue flame that went from its' head down to its' spiked tail. The wings were a burning black and red and there was a huge black leather collar on its' neck. "Krad!" he cried.

"Krad!" Bob exclaimed excitedly. "You mean the Krad who commands the Dragon of Flames!"

"Yes," was Daisuke's blunt answer as he pried open the window and jumped out. Landing on his feet like a cat -and getting everyone's attention- before standing up to face the raging Dragon in the air. "Krad! Call that thing off!"

"Dai! You made it! I though you were going to that other school across town!" Krad smiled, the Dragon floated in one place before landing with a loud thud onto the ground. Krad ran over to Daisuke and immediately glomped onto him lovingly.

"Well I changed my mind, I wanted to be with you, Sato, and Dark," Krad mumbled something before the dragon shrank in size. The blonde placed a hand over his shoulders. "Krad...you really shouldn't scare the whole school into thinking you're a brutal tyrant." Daisuke pouted as most of the school's population crept out from hiding.

"Well I wanted to have some fun before I landed," Krad smirked back. He looked up to see the whole girl population look at him or Daisuke. He caught the gaze of some of them, but they blushed and turned away. "Sato and Dark aren't here yet?"

"Nope."

"Krad!" Someone yelled. They both turned to see the principle running down the stairs towards them. "I'm so glad you came!" Principle Azric grabbed Krad's hand and shook it furiously. Krad just looked at him weird.

"Umm...hi...?" Krad questioned.

"Principle Azric..." Daisuke whispered to him.

"Principle Azric!" Krad gave a none-too-convincing smile and pulled his hand away. He then proceeded to wipe his hand off with his pants. There was some light laughing behind them.

"Krad," Daisuke hissed, quiet enough for only Krad to hear.

"Satoshi!" Krad bellowed across the school yard.

"Where?" Bob exclaimed, looking around frantically. Daisuke and Krad spotted him immediately, since he is the only person in the world with naturally light blue hair. There was also some girls that spotted him and swooned at the sight. "Where is he? I don't see any dragons."

"My dear principle, little Satoshi doesn't like being seen with his Dragon. I'd say he told it to hide itself in the air," Krad mocked, before both he and Daisuke jogged across the field to the blue haired teen. "Satoshi!" Krad tackled Satoshi mercilessly, almost bowling themselves over.

"Don't do that..." Satoshi snarled. Krad drew attention to him when he didn't want it. At least Daisuke was there with him, or Satoshi would've killed Krad in under a second.

"Where's your dragon, Sato?" Daisuke asked.

"He's here," something crystallized behind him. Some of the younger students gasped in awe. A deep blue dragon with wings of sparkling teal had appeared behind him. It had long talons that looked like it could shred anything and a horn like a unicorn's.

"He's beautiful!" 'Bob' piped up, grabbing Satoshi's hand in a vice grip. "So glad you could come Satoshi Hikari. I'm principle Azric, but you can call me Bob."

"Charmed...really..." Satoshi didn't like the man immediately, he already seemed like a really unlikable person. "Where's Dark?" Satoshi asked, after looking around.

"Sadly...he's not here yet," Krad sighed, looking disappointed.

"Well he is always really late, and you know how he likes making an entr-" Daisuke was cut off as the ground started to shake. Everyone started screaming 'earthquake!' "...entrance," Daisuke finished, sighing in defeat.

"Please welcome! The invincible Dark Mousy!" Someone yelled out across the field. Then they saw him. A violet haired boy who walked straight at them like the earthquake didn't affect him.

"Dark!" Daisuke said cheerfully before running up to Dark to hug him.

"You came!" Dark exclaimed, hugging back. "I didn't think you would come, since you were supposed to got to that other school across town."

"I changed my mind, I wanted to be with you guys," Daisuke smiled. All the students gasped for the fourth time that day as a brown dragon tinted a bit gold with black leathery wings somehow came out of the ground. It had spikes made of different minerals like diamond and sapphire lined from its' back to its' tail.

"Dark Mousy!" Principle Azrik came out of hiding when he spotted the boy. He did the same thing with the other 3 boys and Dark just gave him a rude gesture when 'Bob' turned around. The whole student population saw and burst out laughing. Azric was a bit puzzled when everyone started laughing, but ignored it and continued on. You will all be going to the same classes and will be learning stronger monster charms and spells then the other students."

"But me and Satoshi are a year young-"

"Yes, yes. But you will still be put in the same class, it won't be that bad," 'Bob' cut in again. Daisuke twitched, but stayed calm anyways.

They were put in the same class as Risa, Riku, and Takeshi.

Risa- and the rest of the girls in the class except Riku- couldn't stop looking at Dark, Krad, Satoshi, or Daisuke. Daisuke found it unnerving, Satoshi just found it annoying, Krad was ok with it and all Dark did was send kisses across the room to the girls. He even did it to one of the younger teachers who was 'trying' to teach them language without blushing furiously.

All in all, it was an uneventful day.

Chapter over! Hope you liked it! I know posting 2 new stories in one day is sorta annoying, but I hope you all like! Plz review


	2. Fight

I gave the dragon's names, so I don't have to type out, dragon of flame...etc...

1) Dragon of Heaven - Pegasus

2) Dragon of Hell - Cerberus

3) Dragon of Tear - Blizzard

4) Dragon of Flame - Molten (sucky names, I know, I know. it's times like this, I wish I had a Japanese dictionary...) And some other info you should know. Their age.

1) Daisuke - 14 (yes...he's the youngest...)

2) Dark - 16

3) Satoshi - 15

4) Krad - 16

(they'll be in a class of 15 year olds, in the middle of their age group)

and there will be 2 OC added to the story. You could call them bullies. And they pick on Daisuke the most because...well...you know...Krad, Satoshi, and Dark can be pretty intimidating if they wanted. And I made them older in the story.

There are grammar mistakes in my story? Really? I guess I need a beta then...if you want to be my beta, plz tell me and I'll consider!

I have a DNAngel c2! With Neko-Nya, Lady Samurai, and Staryday as my staff! It contains our stories, and stories that we like. It's called Shonen-ai, and you can tell what it's about just by looking at the title. Plz go check it out if you have time! And subscribe while you're at it! This way when anyone updates a story in the c2, you'll know.

**Chapter 2 Fight**

"Is that him?"

"Yea, one of them"

"Doesn't look so tough, I can take him on"

"I heard he's the stronger of the four" (they're talking about Daisuke! Yay!)

"Yea right, look at him! He's way to childish to be the strongest! My troll can take him on any day!" the tougher looking boy that was just talking, stalked up to Daisuke who was talking to his new friends Masahiro and Takashi. The other boy followed "Hey! Kid!"

"Huh?" Daisuke turned around to see Miso (the tougher looking guy) and Suzuki (the lackey)-two of his classmates- walk over to him.

"What do you want you jerk?" Takashi snapped, everyone knew that these two guys were never up to any good.

"Why don't you butt out you nosey bastard? Don't you think being chief reporter is already giving you enough privileges in this school?" a low murmur swept across the class. Dark, Satoshi, and Krad got up, but didn't go over, already knowing full well how much Daisuke could handle himself.

"You're the bastard! Bastard!" Takashi roared. Everyone but Daisuke cowered in fear as angry flames appeared all over Takashi.

"What did you say!" Miso snarled back.

"Takashi I ca-" Daisuke began

"Don't let him bother you Daisuke! I'll handle it" Takashi snapped (hummm...seems like Takashi has something to settle with Miso...)

"Takashi...really...I can handle it" Daisuke said a bit to sharply and coldly. Takashi just looked at him uncertainly before backing off. "Now, what do you want Miso?" all coldness disappeared from Daisuke's voice-and might I add sounded way to innocent for a time like this. Miso grabbed Daisuke's shirt collar and pulled him closer before adding

"Prove it" Dark strode closer, ready to defend Daisuke if needed.

"Prove what?" Daisuke smiled. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Fight me" (that was blunt...only something an idiot can muster, don't you think?)

"Are you sure?" Daisuke asked, almost amused. Dark smiled.

"Yes I'm sure! I could beat you eyes closed you weakling!" (Oh! Don't mock Daisuke! You...you...teme! Look at me...swearing at my own characters that I made up...) Miso yelled into Daisuke's face.

"You'll regret saying those words" Satoshi said out from the corner of the room, everyone looked at him. "Right Krad?" Krad laughed

"He isn't even worth Daisuke's time, you shouldn't even waste your time fighting a weakling like him Dai" an amused look flashed across Krad's face.

"Hey, why shouldn't he? He needs to have some fun sometimes" Dark chuckled. "Although things he calls 'fun' are way to dangerous for normal monster tamers to handle"

"Awe, you guys are being too generous" Daisuke smiled (how can he smile with a guy holding onto his collar!)

"And you're being too modest!" Dark argued

"Are you gonna fight me or not!" Miso finally yelled. An angry anime vein protruding from his head at the time.

"Sure" everyone sweat-dropped. He was acting way to calm with the situation at hand!

"All right! Another battle!" Takashi hollered. "I'll go announce it over the p.a.!"

"Nani!" Daisuke stuttered. "Announce over the p.a.?"

"Yup, little buddy. Principle Azric said that you four could battle anyone you wanted at the school, as long as he is there to supervise- and with the whole school watching!" Masahiro exclaimed.

"Wha...but...but...he didn't tell me about this!" Daisuke flushed with embarrassment. Like Riku, he hated attention. That's why he didn't participate with Dark, Krad, and Satoshi in any major meeting with the press or any pro tournaments.

"Awe, come on Dai! We haven't watched you fight for so long!-even though you're just as strong as us- Ever since you wereseven at least! Ever since that time..." Dark slapped Daisuke on the back, followed with Daisuke fainting with a soft moan into Dark's arms. "Dai! Don't get stage fright now! Come on! There's nothing to worry about!" suddenly the p.a. cracked to life.

"Hello fellow students!" Takashi's voice filled the silent classrooms and hallways. "One of our new students- yes one of the Elemental Tamers!- has volunteered to fight Miso Barasura!- yes, yes, the idiot who scares us all for the fun of it- hey! I wanna!" there was the muffled sound of someone struggling to snatch the microphone away, then Principle Azric's voice replaced Takashi's.

"(cough) anyways, everyone proceed down to the Monster Dome! And NO RUNNING!" he yelled (monster dome - a place where all monster battles are held) the p.a. clicked off and the halls were filled with the sound of students cheering for joy and jogging downstairs. Soon only Dark, Daisuke, Krad, and Satoshi were left in the room. Satoshi looked out the window to see all the students run to a separate building left of the school.

"I guess you can't back out of this now Dai" Satoshi informed, turning back to them.

"But...but...that crowd..." Daisuke whined

"You'll be fine!" Krad encouraged "now come on!" Krad walked forward and swept Daisuke off his feet, carrying him like that all the way to the stadium with Dai whining all the way. They entered one of the side doors, to find themselves being looked down upon by the whole school. "Oops..." Krad smiled.

"You did that on purpose! You knew this door would lead us here!" Daisuke complained.

"Now why would I do that?" Krad asked innocently. The roar was deafening. Across from them was Miso and Suzuki. A troll and ogre standing next to them.

"Should've known. Two weak idiots with two dumb monsters." Dark scoffed.

"What did you say!" Miso demanded.

"You heard me!" Dark answered back.

"QUIET!" Principle Azric roared through the sound. Everything went silent. A pin dropped (where'd someone get a pin!) "Thank you. Now as you all know, because of the new rule in this school, Daisuke Niwa, an elemental tamer has been given permission to fight anyone he wanted. That someone being Miso Barasura!" everyone cheered. Daisuke's grips tightened on Krad's shirt. "Now, Mr. Niwa and Barasura, please begin whenever you're ready!" everyone shut-up after Azric stopped talking.

"I...I don't want to do this...Krad...Dark...Sato..." Daisuke looked up at them pleadingly.

"Don't be so shy! Show them what you got!" Dark encouraged once more. Krad set Daisuke down and backed away. Daisuke stepped forward towards them, but hesitated and stopped. Dark walked forward and placed a kiss on his cheeks before backing off. Daisuke sighed in defeat and turned back around. Dark whispered

"You can do it" behind him before the three of them backed into the shadows.

"I hope you're ready to fight sissy!" Miso taunted. Daisuke snapped (evil Daisuke! Plz read 'love and hate' for the info, yes I included evil Daisuke in this story too, but no Irache)

"Heh...I'll make you eat those words" Daisuke mocked. Almost everyone gasped, no one spoke back to Miso. Miso growled and his troll attacked Daisuke without an official warning. (They have to both have their monsters out before that fight. And they have to introduce themselves to their enem-opponent first for it to be an official fight)

"Hey! That's not fair!" Masahiro yelled down to the stadium. Daisuke was caught off guard and could only defend with his arms. He received a direct hit that threw him into the wall behind him. A small whistling sound filled the air. There was a small explosion, dust covered the fighting arena.

"Dai!" Satoshi yelled out. The dust cleared and they saw Daisuke stand up with a cut on his forehead and a bleeding lip. He dusted the dust off before smiling sheepishly. Satoshi sighed in relief "he used the air around him to cushion the impact, thank god..."

"Is that all you have?" Daisuke smirked. Putting his hands into his uniform pockets. "If that's all you can do, you'll never make it as a pro, you'll be dead in a matter of seconds if I didn't take it easy on you"

"Why you!"

"Pegasus!" the dragon that had only appeared once that week now stood in front of Daisuke, it stared at Miso and Suzuki angrily. Standing below an angry dragon can be pretty intimidating, and soon Suzuki was try to talk Miso out of fighting him. But Miso just mumbled back something and Suzuki nodded. Without warning Suzuki's ogre attacked Daisuke.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Dark yelled from the sidelines. Daisuke just seemed to smile more as he jumped 20 feet into the air as if flying and landed harmlessly beside the ogre. Everything went quiet.

"If you're gonna attack the tamer, then I wont play nice anymore" Daisuke grinned, flashing a cold look at Miso and Suzuki.

"Attack again!" Suzuki yelled at his monster. The ogre charged at Daisuke and swung wildly. Miso's troll also started to attack Pegasus, but it only found it's way into the wall. Daisuke yawned, taunting them. No one stopped the fight as the ogre persisted. It was amazing watching Daisuke dodge all the fast attacks, without even breaking a sweat. Finally he seemed to get seriously bored as he landed onto the ogre's club when jumping.

"Principle Azric!"

"Yea?" Azric snapped out of his state of amazement, as did most of the students as they half watched Daisuke still dodging and talking to the principle.

"You wouldn't mind if I sorta trashed the stadium would you? I'm more used to fighting in bigger stadiums" Daisuke asked.

"of course not!"

"Good.." Daisuke jumped away before calling out his final attack. "Cyclone gale!" a strong wind twisted around Daisuke even though none of the doors or windows were open. Pegasus roared, shaking the whole building. It lifted off from the ground and flew up to the ceiling. He fluttered its wings fiercely, causing a cyclone if silver and red to fly straight at the troll and the ogre. The attack made a direct hit, then-carrying the 2 monsters-crashed through the wall. A cheer went up through the crowd as Pegasus disappeared and the others ran up to him.

"That was amazing Dai! Didn't expect you to improve that much!" Krad congratulated. Dark ran forward and hugged him tightly before letting go.

"Omg, for a second I though he had you!" Dark cried. Lifting the hair away from Daisuke's bleeding forehead to check the wound.

"I'm fine Dark. Seriously, that was a small injury compared to all the battle injuries I received from the other pros" Daisuke cocked his head to one side and smiled.

"Thank god, I should've known that big buffoon couldn't hurt you seriously" Dark sighed out relieved

"Yea, not like those other idiots two months ago" Satoshi stated coldly (they're referring to the competition that they forced Daisuke to fight in with them. Three people that were trying to show off even though they were weaker individually, attacked him like Miso did. Pegasus didn't react in time and Daisuke was knocked unconscious. Of course Dark and the others were watching and hurt them badly)

"Satoshi was freaking out the most!" Dark informed

"Yea, he wouldn't leave your bed side for anything!" Krad chuckled, but he and Dark stopped when Satoshi's glare seemed to take on more vigor, freezing their mouths shut. Daisuke giggled. Their conversation ended when some medics and 'the (cough really annoying cough) principle' came running to their side.

"Daisuke! Are you ok!" 'Bob' (ha! I love writing that! BOB! _Jojo-chan and Henna-chan nod sadly..._) asked, worry apparent on his face. The medic pulled out some rubbing alcohol (ow, that stuff stings like hell...) and dabbed it slowly onto Daisuke's wound. He finished by wrapping a long roll of bandage onto the wound.

* * *

They all went back to class after the principle dismissed them. Of course when they got back to class, all the other students were ignoring the teacher and celebrating. 

"Yea! You showed him Daisuke!" Masahiro slapped Daisuke on the back as he entered the class.

"That was the best fight I ever saw!" Takashi was ecstatic, jumping all over the place and scaring everyone. "The way you summoned that storm! How you kicked Miso's butt! Omg! All of that will be etched into my mind forever! You have got to teach me how to do all that Daisuke!"

"Good thing that wasn't a bond battle "Satoshi whispered to Daisuke. (Bond battle - a battle where the tamer and monster feel the same thing, and the tamers can fight each other. They are the youngest people who fight like that, but are pretty good) "even better that it wasn't a challenge battle" (a battle where its like a bond battle but one of the opponents can issue a challenge. Like the first person to get out of a maze alive. This type of battle could last for days, and is played by the most skilled tamers and monsters because if its ferocity.)

" I agree...I don't think anyone at this school is ready for one of those just yet..." Daisuke whispered back. He smiled before Takashi and Masahiro dragged him away. Satoshi sighed, for once he wished that he and Daisuke would be alone, together...

* * *

When Krad got home he plopped onto the sofa and opened the tv. And instantly started channel surfing. _screw the homework_ he contemplated, he didn't need to know all that crap, he already knows how to battle efficiently thank you very much. Suddenly something caught his attention. One of the news stations was talking about them-like every other day- but this time it was actually talking about the myth and prophecy. No one though they were true, but there was still some small proof in the world that showed it might've been a possibility. 

"The myth states that a long time ago there were 4 powerful sorcerers with evenly matched powers. These magicians were adored by many, but despised by most who dealt with blacker magic. They had the strongest monsters in the world, who would do their bidding with no complaints"

"Soon, the ones who despised them meet at a secret location. And the strongest of them combined their powers together to destroy the 4 tamers that've been their enemies for so long. What they didn't know was that the spell would backfire on them. It caused them to combine into one being. But it also helped them, increasing their strength enough to take the tamers down all at once. But this involved collecting 20 other monsters and using their strength to help them"

"After killing 20 tamers and taking their monsters without the public notice, they created the strongest monster ever seen. The man challenged the four tamers all at once to a challenge battle. The challenge was a maze battle, the last person still able to fight in the maze would be the winner for their side. The tamers agreed, what they didn't know was that they would all start at different areas in the maze. The man took care of these tamers soon enough."

"When it seemed all hope was lost, one of the tamers activated his inner strength, turning him into an angel. He was strong enough to stop the monster, sealing it away for all time. But this also risked the tamers life...the tamer died from the effects of using all his strength to save the earth. The balance of the magical world tipped, and magic was lost, but in the end, it was better then having the monster win"

"We have discovered some new information today at the research center of magical properties. Our information states that the 4 new elemental tamers are descendants and reincarnations of the old tamers. The myth will repeat itself...and the monster that was once sealed, has broken free. No one knows just yet why these 4 tamers have been brought back to this world, it is impossible to tell..."

Krad clicked the tv shut. _The myth will repeat itself?...no_..._it can't be true!_ Krad tried to believe, but the doubt never left his mind, the myth will repeat itself...one of them would die...the world would tip more into chaos..._no! It's not true!_ He just hoped that neither of the other guys saw...he avoided the topic, forcing it to the very back of his mind.

* * *

Chapter over! Hope you appreciated the info about the myth, so the story will be less confusing. Plz review! I need to think about the other chapter...thinking...thinking...how do I start?...damn writers-block...and so early on in the story to...and if you want to guess, try to guess who the tamer who turned into an angel is, and if you think you know who it is, don't flame me! I'm not gonna let any of the main characters die! (Except for the evil guy...) 

And review! Geez..with all the pplz who put me on author-alert...most of you don't even review...the more reviews I receive for a story, the more I update the story! So go! Go! GO! Don't just sit there!


	3. Wash Away the Pain

Hi! Plz go check out the c2 I made! My staff now include Staryday, Lady Samurai, BlackroseLme,Neko-nya, Manami Nakaok, Purplelantern, and les scribbles(you have to read his BIO! It is so funny!) Including me to! Plz go check it out!

And for pplz who love this story, I also have 2 other DNAngel stories that you might be interested in. So if you have time plz go check'em out...and seriously, I won't update them till they have more reviews...I'm not even thinking about them that much anymore...and I had a really good sequel planned to...

I think the main person I'm gonna focus on is gonna be Daisuke...I always do...since he's my fav character and all...but I'll still have the other characters! And it's not that I like making Daisuke evil...it's just...well I like pointing out that innocent pplz can actually be quiet evil at heart when they're in the mood to be...like me...heehee...(did I just sort of admit that Daisuke 'is' evil? Damn it! Well it's not really him like that...if you watched Fruits basket...and you know Haru the cow...you would understand...)

And for all of you, I got a question that I think I should answer, the dragons are just made up, they are fragments of my imagination...but I think they more like the European dragons of myth.

**Chapter 3 Wash Away the Pain**

Krad was proven wrong when he got to school the other day. Everyone was talking about it, then they would look at them and start mumbling to each other. Even Takashi and Masahiro were pestering them with question. Soon the whole class joined in, and everyone was around their desks. Even when the teacher was yelling at them to get back to their seats, and whistling at them with a whistle they still didn't budge from their spots around Daisuke, Krad, Dark and Satoshi.

"Is it true?"

"Whoa...that was major info on the news yesterday"

"so all of you are descendants?"

"And reincarnations to! That' is so cool!"

"why are you guys reincarnated though?"

"Are one of you gonna die?" everyone went silent, Daisuke snapped.

"No!" he looked ready to cry, but stood up, sending the chair he was sitting on to the floor. There was a faint whistling and the windows shuddered violently in their frames. Daisuke walked out of the classroom, and slammed the door shut behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" the same students dared to ask when Daisuke's footsteps disappeared into the distance.

"..." Satoshi stared harshly at the boy, shutting him up. The class was left in an eerie silence for the whole time, even the teacher stuttered a bit when she finally started teaching. They were soon interrupted when they heard a flutter of wings outside. They all looked out and saw Daisuke riding on top of Pegasus and trying to get through the barrier that stopped the students from cutting class. (There's a barrier around the school and the school field when all the students are in class, so they can't escape...)

"Dai! What the hell are you doing!" Krad demanded when he pried open the window and stuck his head out.

"Dai! Get back in here! You know your mother wouldn't want you to do this!" Dark half whined and yelled.

"I don't care! it's getting really annoying! I'm going home!" Daisuke yelled back. Pegasus gave a disapproving whine but did as he was told. He shot a energy bolt out of his mouth and straight at the barrier around the school. There was a crack and a hole was created into the barrier wall. Daisuke flew out and the hole disappeared. Before anyone else could protest further, Daisuke and Pegasus was flying out of sight, to the direction of his house.

* * *

The whole school found out some how, and Dark, Krad, and Satoshi were pestered with more questions. They confined themselves to the ceiling, locking the door to the ceiling. 

"Daisuke's taking this pretty badly..." Dark sighed out when they were alone

"He doesn't want us to die Dark, we're the only things he cares about in this world. He lives with his uncle and aunt, they don't even care for him" Satoshi spat coldly. All three of them knew it was true, even though Daisuke was an elemental, and one of the better pros, his relatives never really liked him. They just gave him a room and an allowance, that was it...Daisuke had never felt joy for being with family since he was 5...when his parents and brother were killed in a mysterious fire...

"He still thinks about them though...there's a picture of them next to his bed" Krad spoke.

"I want him to be happy, you know, with all the things that happened to him...and he still acts so happy..." Dark added. "We should go visit him after school!" Dark finally thought, and informed. Satoshi smiled, Krad just nodded in approval. But it seemed the school day was getting longer and longer when they went back into class.

* * *

They didn't stop when they ran to Daisuke's house, sprinting for the whole way. Dark was the first one there and rang the doorbell twice before it was actually noticed and answered. A man with a potbelly and greying hair answered the door. 

"What do you want?" he said gruffly, still not recognizing them from the many visits they had to Daisuke's house. "If you're selling something then I don't want it!" he sounded drunk, and smelt it to. They looked into the house, it was even worse then before...beer bottles everywhere, cloths sprawled all over the floor, and the smell of smoke and beer was overwhelming.

"Mr. Eyth, we're here to see Daisuke" Satoshi tried to sound as polite as possible, calming his voice.

"Daisuke? You mean that worthless scumbag who doesn't even pull his weight around in this house?" the man hiccoughed. Krad snarled, they knew all well that Daisuke did almost everything in the house. Cleaned, cooked, did the laundry, vacuumed, baby-sat his nephew and niece...that was until they were taken away by child services, Daisuke would've gone too, he was really close to them, but stayed behind...

Dark would've blasted the guys head off, if Daisuke's voice didn't ring through his head. _"Dark, you really shouldn't blast everything you hate, when you're older, the police will come for you...then I'll never see you again"_ Daisuke was the one who stopped Dark from blasting another older boy away when they were little, and Dark took his advice, he didn't want to cause more sadness in Daisuke's life.

"Where is he?" Satoshi growled through clenched teeth.

"That piece o crap is on his little plateau, again. I wish he'd stop going up there and start helping around the house" the man snarled one final time before slamming the door in their faces. (I make the meanest characters don't I ? Even I hate'em...)

"Why I aught ta!" Dark was about to summon a earth bomb and throw it through the window, But Krad and Satoshi dragged him away before he did something that would get him arrested.

"Dark! Calm down! You know full well Daisuke wouldn't want you to do that!" Krad yelled, both of them dragging Dark to the door to the backyard. The backyard was small, but there was a huge looming tree that was at least 10 stories high in the yard. Daisuke's mother had raised the tree since she was little, and Daisuke has continued her work. Daisuke had built himself a little landing somewhere in the middle of the tree, it was like his second room. He would go up there when his uncle and aunt were fighting, which was pretty common. Satoshi didn't hesitant and grabbed onto the nearest branch, hoisting himself up. Krad and Dark followed next.

"Dai! You there?" Dark yelled towards the top. No answer...

"Dai! You there!" Krad hastened his climb up.

"He's fine!" Satoshi hollered back towards them when he reached the plateau. "He's just asleep."

Krad and Dark slowed down, calming down. When they reached the plateau they saw that Daisuke was on his side, clutching something to his chest, his cheeks still slightly wet from tears. Dark reached over to wake him up, but Krad stopped him.

"What's he holding?" Dark asked, since he wasn't facing Dai, Satoshi was.

"A picture...of all of us...of that day when Dai's mom invited us over for his birthday, remember?" Satoshi informed. Daisuke's mom invited them over on Dai's 5th birthday, Daisuke had said it was the best day of his life when they were leaving. Of course his happiness was shattered about 3 months later when the fire took his parents and brother away. The picture was of Daisuke's brother ruffling his hair, and Dark hugging him. Krad and Satoshi were standing on the side with his mother and father. And only Dark, Krad and Satoshi knew this, but there was another picture under this one. Of Daisuke playing tag with his brother and friends. He was chasing Krad, and Krad had let him tag him, they were on the ground, with Krad tickling Dai. Dark was next to them pouting and Satoshi was in the picture, giving one of his rare real smiles while he was watching them.

"If only..." Dark started but never ended..

"Should we leave him here?" Krad asked when the sun started to set. Tinting the sky a brilliant pink.

"I don't think he should go back to them though..." Satoshi motioned to the house under them.

"Good idea, I don't mind taking him to my house. Since I live alone and all" Krad volunteered.(Krad lived alone because his parents thought it would be best for him) He picked him up and summoned Molten. Molten waited for Krad to get on before flying off. Satoshi and Dark followed after on their dragons, deciding it wouldn't matter to the Eyth's if they took Daisuke away. They would come for his stuff tomorrow.

* * *

Good thing Krad had a guest room in his condominium. Because he didn't want one of them to be sleeping on the floor. Dark and Satoshi had left after making sure Krad could handle it. Krad placed Daisuke on the bed and clicked the door shut. He took a shower before going to his own bedroom. 

Krad woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. "Hmm?.." he asked quizzically. Then remembered that Daisuke was here. He groggily walked into the kitchen, and saw Daisuke opening the oven and taking some cookies out. "Hey Dai..." Daisuke almost jumped in surprise.

"Oh! Hi Krad!" Daisuke said cheerfully. Setting the tray of cookies down to the side.

"These smell great! I wish I knew how to cook like you..." Krad said gloomily, picking one up. He walked over to Daisuke and placed a kiss on Daisuke's cheek before nibbling on the cookie. (They express their love for each other a lot, they knew they were bisexual since they were little. Since they care about each other so much and all)

"You just need some more practice Krad, not like Dark...he's just hopeless in the kitchen" Daisuke sighed. He placed a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of Krad and sat down.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Krad asked when Daisuke just sat there.

"I already did" Daisuke grabbed at cookie and popped it into his mouth, then pointed at the sink where there was an empty dish and cup.

"Ok..."

"Krad..."

"Yea?" Krad asked with a mouth full of food.

"I'm sorry about yesterday...I was being an idiot..." Daisuke said. "I shouldn't have ditched school...I-" Daisuke was cut off when Krad kissed him. Daisuke didn't protest and kissed back. They stopped when the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it" Daisuke volunteered. (Like I said, they're used to being kissed by each other) a few seconds later Krad heard Daisuke talking to Dark and Satoshi. They came in with Dark's arms encircling Daisuke's waist.

"You ready to go back to school buddy?" Dark asked

"Yup, I'll ignore them this time" Daisuke convinced.

"Wait...I smell something...omg! You baked cookies! Must. Have. Coooookies..." Dark stalked towards the tray of cookies and started stuffing 3 of them in his face at the same time. Everyone sighed and sweatdropped watching this...

"You know you're disgusting..." Satoshi looked on in disgust as the number of cookies went from 15, 13 to 11 to 8...

"But...can't help it...so good..." Dark said through mouthfuls. Finally after finishing all the cookies, they walked to school.

* * *

"Daisuke!" Takashi, Masahiro, Risa and Riku ran up to them when they entered the school ground. "You ok?" Riku asked. 

"Yea" Daisuke smiled.

"You sure?" Masahiro repeated.

"Yup!" Daisuke gave another convincing smile before walking towards the school.

"(sigh...) He's acting like he doesn't care..." Satoshi sighed. Dark ran up and threw an arm around Daisuke's shoulders. Daisuke looked up and smiled.

"For once he shouldn't act..." Krad agreed.

"He's acting?" Takashi asked "doesn't look like acting to me..."

"When you know Daisuke for as long as we've, you'll know" Satoshi informed.

"If you say so..."

"Oh Dark!" Risa had hearts for eye as she caught up with them.

"There she goes again...(sigh) she couldn't stop talking about him since he came here..." Riku heaved. Krad chuckled, Satoshi just stared as emotionless as before as Risa clasped onto Dark's arm. Dark let out a nervous laughter and tried to pull his arm away from her vice grip, only to find that she wouldn't let go...(let go of him! I never really liked Risa, Riku's ok...but Risa...she's just too annoying...SHE DUMPED DAISUKE AND BROKE HIS HEART! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU RISA! (Cough..) Anyways...back to the story...)

* * *

When they entered the class everything went silent, no one moved. Daisuke smiled before walking towards his desk and plopping down. Everyone sighed in relief and returned to what they were doing. 

"Hey Guys!" Saga followed by Funabashi came trotting up to them. They had meet Saga and Funabashi the 2nd day of school when Saga asked them if they wanted to help him model for his modeling company. Dark broke out in hysterical laughter, Satoshi and Krad twitched, and Daisuke blushed like crazy. So Saga dropped the matter, but didn't give up and kept on persisting every day.

"Don't tell me you're here to ask us to advertise for your new commercial job" Satoshi snarled coldly.

"H-how'd you find out?" Saga asked surprised and scared. Satoshi was just plain scary to be around, very scary...

"We aren't interested Keiji, get that through your thick head" Krad put his finger on Saga's forehead and pushed him away.

"Ok ok! But I came here for a personal favor for Yuri, you know? She's the director of the drama club" Saga defended. Trying not to get in the line of fire of glares sent his way. "It's sighing day soon, and was wondering if you guys would consider joining" (sighing day - where all the clubs at school try to make you sighing up with them...)

"Yuri? I know her, she's in my math class. Has a water sprite right?" Daisuke asked. Everyone turned to look at him. Saga beamed.

"Yea! That's her! She would really appreciate it if all of you would join her club"

"Acting could be a bit fun..." Risa added thoughtfully "I'd join. Riku you're joining with me!"

"NANI! Risa! You know I hate acting!" Riku stuttered.

"Please Riku! I don't want to do this alone!" Risa begged, giving her sister wan-chan eyes. (Wan-chan means puppy)

"Don't look at me like that! Risa! No! NO! Ok ok! fine! I'll join! But I'm only doing backstage work!" Riku finally cried out through clenched teeth.

"Yatta! Point one for Risa Harada!"

"Ok, but what about you guys?" Saga asked again.

"I'd love to!" Daisuke said cheerfully.

"Daisuke! You're kidding!" Dark yelled incredulity.

"No I'm not! And I was thinking of joining the art club with Satoshi" Daisuke pouted.

"Your joining a club with creepy boy!" Dark asked / yelled...Satoshi twitched.

"Yes, I like art" Daisuke defended. "And I want to join the drama club with Riku and Risa. And the newspaper club with Takashi and Masahiro. And Krad, what are you gonna join? You to Dark"

"Don't you think you're joining to much Dai?..." Krad asked nervously.

"No, I should be with you guys, I want to join all the clubs my friends are in"

"Great! How bout you join my club to!" Saga suggested

"Except you" Daisuke glared evilly, everyone shuddered, Saga went into the corner to sulk...Funabashi looked on and shook his head sadly...(evil Daisuke! Ahahahahahahaha!)

"Well if you want to Dai..." Krad sighed defeated. "I'm thinking of joining the magical defense and offence club, the teacher in charge of the club asked if I could help him teach the class"

"Then I'll join to!" Daisuke glowed.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Dai..." Dark protested

"Meh" was Daisuke's blunt answer, everyone sweat dropped...

"Ok..." Dark looked around to see if any of his fans were listening "I'm joining the gymnastics club" all the girls screamed with joy. That wasn't what he was going for...he didn't want half the school to show up to watch him.

"Aiiii! Dark-san in tights! Just imagine!"

"He's so cool!"

"I can't wait! I'm gonna watch all his practices!"

They blocked out the sound of screaming, squealing girls and talked on.

"Dai...all these clubs are on different days...you'll have to stay after school everyday..." Takashi informed, pointing at the club schedules.

"Oh well! So when do we have to sign up?" Daisuke asked innocently, everyone stared at him weird..._he's crazy joining all those clubs_...they all though

"Today..." Masahiro informed, looking to where the school calender was hung in their class.

"Oh..."

"Yup..."

"They didn't tell us on the announcements today..."

"Nope..."

"Daisuke, do you think I can burrow that pen?"

"I need it..."

"Right...your 5 different clubs..."

"Masahiro I'm taking that"

"hey! I need that!"

"Well to bad for you!"

"I need it too!"

"Mine!"

"..."

"RAWR!"

"..."

"Ow! Takashi! That hurts!"

"Your fault for having long hair!"

"..."

"Dark! Are you trying to gnaw off my arm!"

"Yes, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

"Give me the pen Masahiro!"

"Sorry, but it's my pen in the first place!"

"That's it!"

"..."

"Should we tell them?" Satoshi finally asked Daisuke when the others started to resort to biting

and pulling...

"awe...do we have to? This is so fun to watch!" Daisuke grinned.

"Sometimes you are too evil Dai..." Satoshi smirked

"fine...we'll tell them..." Daisuke sighed defeated.

"Guys! Stop fighting!"

"My pen!"

"Gimme!"

"Dark! Stop gnawing on my arm!"

"Owwww! Takashi! You still have my hair in your hand!"

"RAWR!"

"Everyone shut-up!" they all froze, and looked up at the one who yelled.

"What Satoshi! Ow! Dark! Seriously! Stop it! My arm isn't part of your lunch" Krad cried.

"All the sigh up sheets are on the same bulletin board...we can go together..."Daisuke told them.

"Why didn't you say that earlier? I think Takashi caused a balding spot on my head" Risa

whined.

"This was way too fun" Satoshi smirked.

"Argh! You guys are hopeless!" Riku yelled in frustration

* * *

They walked towards the bulletin board outside the main office staring at the only two pens that Daisuke and Masahiro were holding. Then turned their attention to the sign up sheets when they reached the board. There were at least 30 different clubs...all at once they dived for the pen in Masahiro's hand. And the fight was on again... 

"Impossible...Daisuke do you think I can use that pen before you?" Satoshi asked

"sure!" Daisuke handed it over and Satoshi wrote his full name on the sign up sheet for art before handing it back. Then Daisuke wrote his name under Satoshi's and onto the other clubs before proclaiming. "Who wants it?" which was a serious mistake..the other pen snapped in half for some weird reason...at the same time Dark, Krad and Takashi tackled him to the ground.

"Dai! I'm your best friend aren't I!" Dark asked pleadingly.

"(psh) you know full well that I'm his best friend!" Krad retorted.

"Dai! -I can't compare my friendship for you to theirs so- Give me the pen and I'll do what ever you want!" Takashi begged.

"You know, if no one knew any better, it'd seem like all of you are humping him..." Satoshi said calmly. Daisuke turned crimson. "I'm just saying"

For the rest of the day they fought over the pen and finally they all got their names onto the sheets, if it weren't for the fact it looked like they scratched the names on with extreme difficulty and almost half the sheets they were trying to write on were ripped up near the bottoms and blue ink was sprawled all over the sheets...

* * *

Chapter over! I especially liked writing this chapter! It was so funny to write at the end! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Gomen nesai...hyper off air,had an iced capand it's affecting my thinking...hehehehehe...anyways...plz check out the c2, and review! omg! I just noticed this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote! I guess a progressive night of thinking really helps... 

And my friend just joined her pen name is allwitchesmustdie and she writes inu yasha! I read her story already, and it's pretty good. So if you have the time plz go check out her story! She would like some fans and reviews!

And plz go check out my other stories, trust me they're just as good! And c2! And review!


	4. Leaving the Past

Hi everyone! So happy! This story has a RPC of 7-8! (RPC reviews per chapter) so happy! If only my other stories were the same...sniff...ohh well...hoping to much aren't I?...sigh...plz go check out my other stories...and c2...

humming the song 'you're my angel' to myself...it's from DNAngel, and it's such a cute song!

You're my angel and you're my star, you're my light that's shining in night..I wanna touch you but you're so far ...(ok...I'm done...)

**Chapter 4 Leaving the Past**

Daisuke and the other's walked over to his uncle and aunt's house before he returned to Krad's place. He had willingly agreed to live with Krad for the time being, and, with a bit of persuasion, they talked him out of going to his uncle's place for visits at times to check if they were ok.

"I hope uncle Erol won't mind..." Daisuke wondered.

"I'm sure he won't!" Dark said, a bit too overconfidently.

"Why?" Dai asked innocently, sometimes he was just too dense/innocent ...sigh...everyone sweat dropped.

"No reason," Satoshi interrupted, before Dark could do something else stupid. Daisuke looked uncertain, but ignored it anyways. He continued walking and they all sighed.

"Nice going, stupid!" Krad let out a low hiss; Dark didn't respond but stuck out his tongue in exaggeration.

"Guys, you coming or not?" Daisuke sniveled, Satoshi smiled when he saw what Daisuke looked like.

"Of course, you know we wouldn't abandon you," Krad answered back. "But could you stand there for a sec?" he asked.

"Nani? Why?" Daisuke inquired. What he didn't realize was that the sun was setting behind him, and they were all looking at him in sheer enjoyment. With the tint of orange, pink and purple behind him, he looked exactly like an angel. He was just missing the wings of purest white. And maybe the halo...and the heavenly glow...and white clothing...go away...

"Nothing, nothing...if only I had a camera right now though..." Krad sighed sadly, the other two boys sweat dropped and Daisuke just looked more confused then ever. Satoshi walked over and pulled Daisuke away, Dark followed after. "Hey! Guys! Don't leave me!" Krad whined.

They reached Daisuke's house right when the sun's rim touched the mountains in the distance. Daisuke reached forward and rang the doorbell a few times. Daisuke's uncle finally came to answer the door and snarled when he saw who it was.

"Hello, Mr. Eyth," Satoshi greeted, the other two grunted a hi, glaring at the man angrily.

"Hi, uncle Erol!" Daisuke brightened.

"What is it this time, boy?" Erol growled, staring down at Daisuke.

"We were wondering if Daisuke could move in with me," Krad snapped, but Erol didn't seem to notice.

"Move in with ya, you say," Erol grinned, an unsaid plot flashed through his eyes. "Go ahead, go pack yer bags boy. A load off me and Alicia's shoulders now," Erol motioned for them to go in.

Daisuke smiled before jumping three steps at a time upstairs to his room. The others followed at a slower pace. When they got upstairs they saw Daisuke pulling out a luggage bag from under his bed. He opened it to reveal that it was already full with all his cloths, towels, etc...and his room was empty except for the bed, chair, full body mirror on one side, and a cabinet.

"Did you always have that there?" Dark asked nervously.

"No...yesterday, after I left the school, I actually wanted to leave..." Daisuke's voice softened. "I actually wanted to run away...but I saw the picture of us all together...and happy..." Daisuke's voice cracked slightly, but he cleared his throat and pretended that it never happened. "I stopped when I was about to leave...I couldn't leave the memories behind..." Daisuke plopped down to the ground, not facing them. Some tears fell from his face to the hardwood floor. No one said anything for awhile as Daisuke sat there, tears falling silently to the floor. "I...I'm really sorry...I ...didn't even think about us when..." Daisuke stopped. Satoshi had plopped next to him and hugged him tightly, lovingly even.

"Daisuke...It wasn't your fault..." Satoshi soothed, placing a kiss on Daisuke's lips.

"Satoshi..." Daisuke whispered when the kiss was broken, he looked into Satoshi's cerulean eyes, Satoshi had tears around the rim of his eyes too, but it didn't seem like Dark or Krad had noticed, or didn't want to believe that someone as cold as Satoshi could actually cry. He had never cried, not since he was a kid.

"Remember this, Daisuke...I ...can't bear to lose you...losing you would be like ripping my heart out...so please...never leave us..." _Never_ _leave me..._ He thought. He wiped the tears on Daisuke's cheeks away before pulling him to his feet. Daisuke gave a weak nod, unable to hold Satoshi's gaze. He bent down and latched closed the luggage bag before lifting it up. Krad and Dark grabbed for it at the same time.

"Kraddie, I'll carry it!" Dark pouted, when Krad tugged it away fiercely.

"No problem at all, Darkiekins," Krad added more emphasis to Dark's name.

Dark continued to pout as they went downstairs. Daisuke went into the kitchen and told his uncle and aunt he was leaving before joining the others outside. For the rest of the way back to Krad's house, Dark and Krad shared the job of carrying the suitcase, both snatching it away from each other that is... Daisuke leaned onto Satoshi's shoulder, Satoshi's arm around his waist, lips still tingling from Satoshi's touch. Satoshi had never reacted like that before...Daisuke smiled to himself. _Satoshi really does care about me_...He mused.

Chapter over! This has got to be the sweetest chapter I have ever wrote! Awe! Especially the part with Satoshi comforting Daisuke! I felt all warm and fuzzy writing that...anyways...can't show weaknesses...all my friends will smell it and attack me when I'm down...seriously...you have no idea how evil my friends can be...one took my scrunchie away from me once(you know who you are!)...they lost it! (My friends are right...I 'am' to childish...stop nodding your head Jojo-chan! You to Henni-chan!) Anyways...go reviews! Reviews are the best! Reviews are the best! (Continues singing...)

Satoshi : just go review...I don't think she'll stop...

Daisuke: and if she stopped singing I think she'd apologize for the shortness of the chapter (fmf bow in the background going "gomen nesai!" in a small kid voice)

Jojo-chan : she 'is' a kid...

Henni-chan : do you know her?

Jojo-chan: nope!

Jessi-chan: hey! MEANIES!


	5. Life at Home

Go to thec2 section...and look for the c2's (I joined Chiba Lae's staff!)...I am seriously running out of things to say...it's in the DNAngel section, 'Shonen-ai' and 'Burning Ice and Freezing Fire', argh...just go...can't think...it hurts...I need ice...

and sorry for the late update! i got sick and my parents wouldn't let me leave the bed! i felt like hell! (the only good thing about being sick was i got to miss my saturday and sunday lessons!) then after! i broke my finger while playing football! had to type with one hand for awhile...

Oh, and the next few chapters are mostly gonna be fillers from now on, till I can write up to near the end of the school year...right now, it is 2 weeks into the school year...so mid-September. I think next chapter should be a dance theme, a dance for the beginning of the school year. Even though it's already 2 weeks into school already...but it'll be long, cause I start at when everyone's at school, and wanting to ask, (cough, Sato wanting to ask Dai, Dark and Krad cough) and I'll end at the actual dance part. It'll be on a Friday I think, at the end of the third week of school.

The main pairings for this story are Dai X Sato, and Dark X Krad. But I'm playing with them, so there are a lot of diff pairings in this fic, but the final pairings are Daisuke X Satoshi and Dark X Krad! For sure!

And, like I said last chapter, I won't update a story till the last chapter I updated gets8-10 reviews! At the moment, chapter 4 of 'the prince and the servant' only has 4 reviews, I need 4 more reviews to update. And I didn't finish writing the fifth chapter either...quote from last chapter ' I already have most of the chapters of the other stories written, but I'm just waiting for them to have enough reviews to update'

**Chapter 5 Life at Home**

Dark went home after they made sure Daisuke was ok and was immediately tackled to the floor by his kid brother.

"Mommy! Dwark's home!" Yukai screamed.

"Hey kid,-could you get offa me?" Dark asked and chuckled. This was like a daily routine for him. He would come home, and instead of being tackled to the ground by a mangey mutt, his brother would do it.

"Dwark, could you help me?" Yukai had always called Dark, Dwark. It was a habit that he couldn't stop, they tried to stop him but it didn't work so well...

"Yea little buddy, what's it this time?" Dark ruffled Yukai's hair and followed him to his room.

"I wanna learn how to fight, like you...all my friends can do it, but I can't..." Yukai sniffled. Dark just couldn't resist when Yukai sniffled.

"Awwwweeee! Of course I'll teach you how to have tamer battles! You didn't even need to ask!" Dark cried, he bent down and nudged Yukai's cheek lovingly. Yukai cheered and pulled Dark back downstairs and into the backyard. "Now, what do you want to learn?"

"How to fight exactly like you!" Yukai exclaimed. Dark sweat dropped

"Yukai...learning how to fight like me takes a long time..." Dark informed sadly, Yukai's smile fell from his face.

"But, onii-chan didn't take long to get good" Yukai pointed out.

"Yukai...I have talent, it's part of me to be good at fighting. Don't you remember the news the other day? Where they were talking about how me and my best friends were reincarnations of 4 famous people of the past?" Dark questioned

"Yes...but if I'm your brother, shouldn't I be talented too?" Yukai answered and asked

"Maybe you are in a special way, but we can't tell unless you start training!" Dark exclaimed, the smile came back to Yukai's face.

"Arigatou onii-chan!" Yukai hugged Dark one last time before Dark started telling him on how to fight someone in the best way to win

* * *

Satoshi arrived back home soon enough after he had left Daisuke at Krad's house. But he sort of wished that Daisuke would stay with him instead of Krad. He came home and headed straight upstairs, passing his grandparents and pet cat. Satoshi had been living with his grandparents because his parents were killed when he was 9. He was allowed to stay home alone, since he was already a pro at the time, like Daisuke, Krad and Dark. The police found their bodies a few hours later when they caught the culprit. His father was shot through the head with a bullet and didn't survive, then his mother was raped to death. 

Satoshi had never forgotten the day that the police came over at around 4am. He had headed downstairs in a half asleep state. His parents told him never to open the door to strangers, but something at the back of his mind told him it would be ok for one night.

There were two police officers that looked down at him when he opened the door. One leaned down and showed 2 separate pictures of his parents to Satoshi, asking if Satoshi knew the two people they were showing him.

(Flashback)

"sonny, are these 2 people your parents?" the seemingly older man asked. Satoshi nodded, already suspecting that something was defiantly wrong.

"I'm sorry to inform that...at 2:52 this morning, your parents were found dead...Satoshi Hikari" the other man said sadly, Satoshi's eyes widened in shock.

"No...mama and papa can't be dead..." Satoshi denied, shaking his head. Now fully awake.

"I'm sorry Satoshi...your father was shot in the head..."

_No..._

"your mother was died from blood loss from being raped..."

_No...!_

"your grandparents have already confirmed that you're moving in with them..."

_No!_

"your parents left all their money with you Satoshi...there's gonna be a funeral next week when we're done interrogating the criminal..."

_NO! it's not true!_ Satoshi broke down in tears, one of the police officers stepped forward and hugged him, little comfort compared to how much pain Satoshi was feeling at the time.

(Flashback ends)

They brought him to the police station and was lead to a room where he meet up with Daisuke, Krad and Dark. Daisuke reacted first and ran up to Satoshi, giving him a hug that seemed to last forever. Even back then Satoshi had loved Daisuke, he didn't know when he actually started caring for the younger boy, just that being around Daisuke made him feel happier then anything else in the world.

No one talked about it for awhile, all knowing that Satoshi didn't want to talk about it. Satoshi had already stopped grieving for his parents in time, just like Daisuke, but both of them would fall silent when reminded of them.

Satoshi pushed the memories into the back of his head and sat down to his desk next to his bed. He always did his homework on this table, it was an unspoken rule. He pulled out his math homework and glared at it for a second, trying to flame it into ashes, but that was Krad's specialty. He sighed in defeat before taking out a pencil and starting on an algebra question at the top of the page. (Don't kill me Satoshi fans! I needed to make the plot in this chapter interesting! So I added something from Satoshi's past! Don't flame!)

* * *

Krad and Daisuke waved good bye to their two departing friends before heading back into the condo suite. 

"Should I cook some dinner Krad?" Daisuke asked when his stomach grumbled slightly.

"Go ahead, I'm hungry too!" Krad cheered, already able to smell the sweet aromas.

"Ok, choose, baked sweet potatoes or chicken noodles? I can't make much with this junk..." Daisuke asked, looking at the sparse foods in the fridge. Hinting his disappointment

"Ummm...noodles, haven't had that for a pretty long time" Krad chose, not catching the slight change in tone in Daisuke's voice.

"Ok..lets see...week old leftovers...rotten eggs...molding bread..." Daisuke teased, adding more and more emphasis with everything he saw.

"Ok! Ok! I get the point! We'll go shopping tomorrow!" Krad gave in, Daisuke's scheme working perfectly. Daisuke grinned from behind the fridge door, taking out a bag of dried noodles from a nearby cabinet and some chicken meat from the freezer. Soon the smell of cooking noodles wafted through the air, filling the whole floor with a spicy nose tingling aroma.

* * *

Dark smiled when Yukai finally got the move he was teaching his brother. It was a move that required speed, not strength. Yukai sighed happily when he accomplished it and flopped down into the grass. 

"I guess you are pretty talented Yukai, you're fast" Dark dropped down next to his brother. He had started teaching his brother speed moves when he noticed that Yukai moved faster then a normal fighter would. With a bit more practice, Yukai wouldn't need to be strong to win, his speed was good enough to stump people weaker then Dark himself.

"Did I do good Dwark?" Yukai asked, turning to face Dark.

"Yup! You did great! Soon, you'll be just as fast as me!" Dark commented, receiving a smile from his brother's flustered face.

"You really think so Dwark?" Yukai beamed

"Would I lie to you?" Dark answered

"Arigatou!" Yukai glomped onto Dark and they both stood up and returned back into the house.

* * *

Satoshi finished the homework right before his grandmother called him down to eat. He woke up his cat, who was sleeping in his lap. 

"Miyu, come on, wake up, dinner time" Miyu jumped off his lap and ran downstairs hearing cat food clattering onto her own plate. Satoshi followed close behind. The smell of rice reached him halfway down the stairs, then the scent of fish became overpowering when he entered the kitchen. His grandparents believed in a clean colon, and this was seriously bad for Satoshi at times...(ewwwww! fish! well it wasn't as bad as what my grandma was forcing me to eat...shudder...pig liver...and she wouldn't leave my side till i ate it...so annoying...she thinks she knows what i like, but she doesn't! this is why i'm the black sheep of the family, i find flaws in my family members and get annoyed by them...)

"Sit down Satoshi" his grandfather pointed at a empty chair across form himself. His grandfather had his nose in the daily newspaper, his grandmother was just intently stirring the pot of fish soup. Soon she had placed a big bowl in front of him filled to the rim with something that didn't looked eatable at all..._ugh..._Satoshi thought before his grandmother gave him a you-had-better-eat-all-of-that-because-you're-a-growing-boy-look. He wished for once that his grandma would make something that he liked.

* * *

Chapter over! I told you it would be a filler episode...I can't really think of anything to put in these chapters...but next chapter will be better! Where the school has a dance! And some people will have problems with asking other people. And remember to check out my other stories, and the c2! And gomen nesai for the shortness of the chapter! So sorry! Remember to check out my other stories to!(this story is getting pretty popular...) 


	6. Dance!

(Something sad happened to one of my friends while I was in the process of writing this story...he got in a car accident with his mom, and had to go to the hospital...the happy comments in this chapter was written here before this incident...he didn't go on msn for 7 days now...sniff...i don't know if he's ok...)

As I agreed, I'll make this chapter extra long! It'll include the whole week when they learn about the dance at their school! And all the club meeting and such, it'll be my longest chapter!

To Purple-lantern, hi! I guess you're right...fine...I'll update when I finish writing it, which will be soon I hope. lol, ok, I understand, I won't add you as a friend and stuff on lj, but how the hell do you join a community?

I decided to hold the update for this story till my b-day! So...happy b-day to me happy b-day to me!lol, and consider this a present from me to all my readers! (Sorry it took so long! But long stories take long to write! And I also decided to hold onto it for awhile longer, till the day of my b-day)

Plz go check out my c2! Best authors I can find are in it! And the stories we like are in it to! If there is an awesome author that you think is noteworthy and are seriously good writers! Plz tell me their pen name and I'll go check out their stories and ask them! (Plz remember...I can't ask everyone to join, so my standards are seriously high, do not hate me for it, but I can't add every single person that writes DNAngel and you think is an awesome writer(remember...seriously high standards, I only add people that write as good as the people in my c2) they might not say yes either, so don't force them into joining. I'll only add them if they are willing to join)

and go check out the c2 I joined! Chiba Lae's 'Burning Ice and Freezing Fire!' it is dedicated to Daisuke X Satoshi! And some side pairings of Dark and Krad in the stories. Hi Amanda! (Sniff, wish your mom would let you on msn...miss you! Yes, I know her personally. Just like I know, Staryday, Lady Samurai, Manami Nakaoki, BlackroseLme, allwitchesmustdie...just go to my bio to find out...)

**Chapter 6**

Daisuke woke up when his alarm started to blare louder, he was supposed to have woken up about 5 minutes ago, but he ignored the blaring alarm for as long as he thought possible. Of course he needed to wake up earlier then Krad to cook breakfast, then make lunch for both of them. Dark was jealous when he saw that Krad was carrying Daisuke's cooking around. And got even more agitated when Krad asked Daisuke if he could cook lunch for him everyday, Daisuke, being the nice person he was agreed. The look on Dark's face was priceless.

Daisuke sleepily walked into the washroom that was connected to his new room, and turned on the shower head. He striped off his cloths and stepped into the gradually warming water. he did his usual stuff before stepping out and grabbing a robe beside him. What he didn't expect to see was Krad sitting on him bed side waiting for him.

"Krad?" Daisuke's eyes widened, he rubbed his ruby eyes to check if they were still working properly.

"Morning Dai" Krad smirked, seeing Daisuke in his robe.

"You never wake up this early!" Daisuke stated in disbelief, looking at the clock on his wall to check the time again, maybe he fell asleep when the alarm was blaring.

"I know! I feel so proud of myself!" Krad gushed, a smile on his face, he was squealing like a girl (so OOC...)

"Why the hell are you up so early!" Daisuke asked,

"You could be more comforting you know..." Krad pouted.

"Gomen nesai! But why are you up so early!" Daisuke apologized before asking again.

"I don't know...but since I am, why don't you teach me how to cook breakfast?" Krad asked, perking up expediently

"Sure?..." Daisuke answered uncertainly "but could you turn around first?" Daisuke blushed as he went to his closet to look for something to wear. Krad had a half grin half pout on his face. You couldn't tell if he was amused or disappointed

"Ok..." he sighed in defeat when Daisuke glared at him. Soon enough Daisuke had put on a pair of deep blue jeans and a loose half button up shirt.

"You look so cute!" Krad exclaimed when Daisuke said it was safe for the older teen to look...(ok...way OOC...I'm so sorry! Don't flame me for this! I don't like being flamed! Even though I haven't gotten any that are that bad yet...but they are pretty scary at times...if you don't like something that I write, then don't read it at all, there are a lot of people out there that MIGHT actually like it)

"Uhh...thanks?..." Daisuke blushed, he had worn this outfit before, or was Krad just acting weird. Daisuke walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, Krad followed.

"So what are we making?" Krad rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"How about scrambled eggs? They're simple enough" (they really are! I cook sometimes...)

"Eggs...ok...if you say so" Krad spoke uncertainly. Daisuke opened the newly filled fridge and took out a carton of a dozen eggs. He then preceded to take out a frying pan, Krad watched all this with interest.

"I want you to watch, and I'll explain how to cook it properly when I'm cooking it" Daisuke explained as he pored some oil into the pan. "You crack the egg..." the whole morning passed like this, until it was time to go to school. Krad had, at the end of his 5th burnt egg, had learned to scramble eggs properly without making it um...cough...uneatable...

* * *

"Hello fellow students of Tokyo district school number 4! (Sometimes schools just have a number as a name in an area, instead of a name)" Takashi's voice boomed over the p.a. system. He was chosen as announcer for the rest of the school year, after Daisuke's fight with Miso. "Something exciting is about to happen this Friday! I have just been informed that the principle has arranged for a dance this Friday!" cheers were heard all over the school 

"Harada-san! Calm down!" Takashi yelled, the people who knew the Harada sisters knew immediately that it was the younger of the two that was jumping for joy. "Anyways! Get ready to ask the one you like or love-oooooo-out to the dance!" Satoshi's heart stopped, this could be the chance he was waiting for...to ask Daisuke...

"So get ready for a crazy week this week! Maybe more fights- you know who I'm talking about-, and a dance on Friday!" the p.a. clicked shut "oh! I forgot to tell you guys! The art club's members are to have their first meeting today after school, actually it's more of a tryout...Don't make Uruki-sensei chase you down!" (Yaruki-sensei the senior's strict art teacher, she is always serious and is a . Very. Hard. Marker) Takashi's voice returned, causing some of the students to jump in surprise.

Daisuke and Satoshi shuddered, they heard about Uruki-sensei from Dark and Krad. She had failed both of them in under a day, then threw their art work into the trash...followed by a burner...if they knew that the art club was being supervised by Uruki-sensei, they wouldn't have joined. The bell rang, and they all went to their classes. They were all in the same classes every time, not like their other classmates who went to different classes as them at times. (Remember what principle Azric said in the 1st chapter? They would all be in the same class)

* * *

"Lets see...it's Monday and 5th period...so...we have Alchemy 101 right now" Dark informed when he finished looking through their schedule. (Alchemy! I wanna learn!) They walked towards the far east side of the school accompanied with some other students that were going in the same direction. (Lets go with, the school is shaped like a plus sign, and all the sides point to a direction of the compass (N, S, E, W), the school was created like this to connect with the flow of magic of the world- I just made that up...) 

Satoshi sighed...he would have to ask Daisuke later on, he didn't want Krad or Dark interfering when he was gonna ask. Krad threw his arm around Satosh before Satoshi could react.

"Whatcha thinking?" He asked, Satoshi stiffened, Krad was like a brother to him, always knowing if something was running through his mind, it was the only thing that could scare him at times...

"Why should you care?" they slowly began to lag behind Dark and Daisuke.

"Cause! I'm a friend!- maybe even more, but let's not discuss that- and friends care about each other!" Krad spoke seriously, looking at Satoshi straight into his clear blue eyes. Satoshi could never hold that gaze in his own and looked away.

"I..." Satoshi whispered, trying to hide his voice as much as possible

"Yea?..." Krad bent down slightly, concentrating on listening.

"I wanna ask Dai to the dance..." Satoshi sputtered, turning crimson.

"Ahhh..." Krad nodded in understanding, straightening back up, he and Dark knew about his crush on Daisuke, but none of them told Daisuke. "That's why you've been acting a bit weird..." Satoshi had never gathered the courage to tell Daisuke his true feelings, but Dark and Krad knew that Daisuke felt the same way to Satoshi as well. Of course they didn't tell Satoshi this, they wanted their relationship to start when they were ready.

"I want to ask him today..." Krad bent down slightly to catch what Satoshi said, then stood back up.

"Then go ask him" Krad cheered silently, squeezing Satoshi's shoulder for comfort.

"I'm not sure what he'll say..." Satoshi mused softly, sounding a bit hurt...

"I'm sure he'll say yes!"

"Sigh...ok...I'll ask..." Krad smiled, they entered the Alchemy class together, Krad's arm still on Satoshi's shoulder. Daisuke waved at them from the back, he and Dark had saved seats for them.

* * *

After school Satoshi and Daisuke walked to the art room at the top floor together. Dark and Krad had already gone home, Dark said he had something planned with his brother, and Krad just said he had plans. They were finally alone. Right before Daisuke was up the stairs, Satoshi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down to the platform between floors. 

"Huh?" Daisuke asked quizzically "Sato, we're gonna be late!" Daisuke whined. Looking down at his wrist watch.

"I know...but this will be worth it, really..." Satoshi answered, tightening his grip on Daisuke's wrist.

"What wil-" Daisuke was cut short when Satoshi pulled how closer and kissed him. Daisuke gave a muffled meep, but didn't resist and kissed back. This kiss was different than the others Satoshi had given him, it was strange...and felt like it was meant to be. They slowly pulled away, unwillingly. A smile touched Daisuke's face, his expression questioning, but sure. "What was that for?..." Daisuke lightly touched his lips, staring back at the older boy.

"Dai...will you go to th-"

"Hey! You two! Stop talking and get in here!" Daisuke jumped, Satoshi flinched, never getting a chance to tell Daisuke. Uruki-sensei was standing on the floor above them yelling at them. "You're late!" she jumped down the steps and pushed them to her classroom. (Argh! Note to self, have Uruki-sensei killed somehow in the story...and all the other annoying pplz)

Satoshi snarled lightly, his chance taken from him.

"Listen up!" Uruki-sensei yelled, even though everyone else was already quiet. "I don't want just anyone to join this club! This is a tryout session! At the count of 3, everyone is to grab a brush and three colors and paint me a picture of a scenery! not a sunset or something! I already have to many of those in here..." she pointed to a wall of pictures that were hung up...3/4 of the wall was covered with pictures of sunsets. "Now...go!" she screamed, scaring everyone.

_She didn't count to 3!_ Everyone thought as they frantically went looking for a brush and paint. Daisuke giggled watching the scene, Satoshi scoffed.

"Daisuke, mind getting us a brush and paint?" Satoshi asked.

"Sure!" Daisuke gave a flick of his wrist and 2 thin paint brushes came flying to him. (Since he can control air, he can move things using it) "what colors Satoshi?"

"You should know, if we are only allowed to use 3 colors we should get the primary colors" Satoshi answered.

"Ok...but if we had a choice of 5 colors, I would say including black and white..." 2 small paint palettes and 3 different colored bottles of paint came flying towards them and landed neatly next to them on a desk. Daisuke gave another flick of his wrist and the paint bottles tipped over to pour paint into the palettes for both of them.

They both went to the back of the room with their stuff and started to paint on the canvases provided for them.

Daisuke started to paint a forest of large trees and small flowers with a stream near the middle that provided life for the blurs of fish and frog in the scene. He later added a sun at the position of noon, a light tint of yellow on everything, adding more beauty to the picture. Then he added some butterflies, monarchs.

Satoshi stood there for awhile before deciding to paint a meadow raising into a hill with dots of poppies near the base of the hill. Then he added some silhouettes of birds at an opening behind the hill. his picture looked a bit blank so he added a forest that looked coincidently like the one Daisuke was painting. It had a stream leading out of the forest, that ended at the edge of the picture. He stopped and stood back to see it over. Daisuke looked once at his picture and smiled.

"Satoshi, you aren't thinking of connecting our two pictures are you?" Daisuke asked, comparing their two pictures.

"...Maybe..." Satoshi mused, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well if you want to, I'll take some of the trees at the back out and add a meadow full of poppies" Daisuke suggested, and started painting over some of the trees in the back with a green that was almost similar to Satoshi's green meadow.

"...That would be nice..." Satoshi let out one of his rare smiles, a real smile...not one that he usually plasters on his face. Soon Daisuke was done, and Urumi-sensei came over to see why the two boys had stopped painting.

"Beautiful..." she spoke out loud to no one when she spotted the mixtures of colors they used. "Both of you are accepted into this club!" she smirked. "What are you gonna call them?"

"We haven't though about that..." Daisuke said thoughtfully.

"How about, the meadow green and wide, the forest closed and bright" Satoshi suggested, looking them over.

"Ok! Sounds nice!" Daisuke smiled.

"Are both of you sure?" Urumi-sensei asked, picking them up and putting it to a corner near her desk, saving it to show her classes later, even the best students in her class couldn't come close to painting so well. The club this year would win at the annual country wide competition for sure.

"Yes" they said in unison, Daisuke laughed, Satoshi blushed.

Only five other people got through Urumi-sensei's tryout, and they were all older than Satoshi and Daisuke, but their art wasn't as good as theirs. Urumi-sensei said they had talent, and they knew how to use it well. Satoshi was about to ask Daisuke to the dance again, but his pager went off when they were walking home, and Satoshi had to run back home to see what his grandparents wanted.

* * *

Krad groaned when Daisuke woke him up. It was Tuesday, and it was 8, it was time to go to school, but Krad just wouldn't get up. 

"Krad! Please! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Daisuke pleaded as he jumped on top of Krad, attempting to wake Krad up for the dozenth time that day. He was about to resort to pouring cold water on Krad, but then the door bell rang. Daisuke ran down the stairs and was slightly panting when he opened the front door. (Krad's condo is very big...and empty...and is two floors...lets go with his family is seriously loaded and they bought him a penthouse to live in...is it normal it start hating him now?)

"Satoshi! Dark!" Daisuke exclaimed when he saw who was at the door.

"Hey Dai! Where's Krad? Is he still asleep!" Dark asked and answered himself

"You took the words right from my mouth" Daisuke laughed lightly.

"Awe! And poor Dai got stuck waking him up right?" Dark asked, slight concern and amusement in his voice.

"Yup..." Daisuke sighed.

"Don't worry! I need to ask him something anyways!" Dark hopped off to Krad's room, whistling a happy tune on the way.

"Satoshi..." Daisuke spoke after Dark's voice disappeared from the large house.

"Yea?" Satoshi asked

"What were you asking me yesterday? Before Urumi-sensei interrupted us" Daisuke looked up at the teen, who had started to blush.

"Dai...will you go to the..." Satoshi choked, he coughed, cutting himself off.

"The what?" Daisuke asked, a bit concerned

"Um...never mind...I'll tell you later..." Satoshi croaked, his throat sore from coughing like that. There was an unnerving silence after that...

"Yay!" they heard Dark yell out triumphantly as he bounded up to them with a half asleep Krad fully dressed following suit. "Krad agreed to go to the dance with me!" he smirked

"Only because you tricked me!" Krad defended "you were adding so many would you, wouldn't you's in the question!" (Dark had asked in a way that a half asleep person would never be able to say no to...he went 'would you not not not not not not not not not not not not not go to the dance with me?' a person half asleep wouldn't be able to think properly, and give the right answer only 50 of the time. Krad hadn't gotten the 50...) "That wasn't fair!"

"Yes it was! I asked fairly! And you agreed to answer!"

"Only because you said you wouldn't kiss me anymore if I didn't!" Krad blushed, what the hell was he saying? His half asleep self was seriously affecting his thinking. Satoshi cocked his eye in amusement, Daisuke smiled, totally amused with the argument.

"Ack! Look at the time! We're late!" Krad ended the argument when he cried in surprise and looked at the clock hung near the door. Daisuke gave the clock one look and almost fainted, Dark swore and Satoshi snapped all of them out of their panicking states before calling up Tear to fly them there. They barely made the bell and ran into the class heaving like crazy.

* * *

For the rest of the day it seemed all of them were totally out of it, they were as quiet as the air around them. Daisuke and Satoshi weren't sure what to say to each other, and Krad was still flaming from the morning. It was the worse when they were changing classes though, it seemed that their fan girls had memorized their classes, and were following them like crazy, pelting them with questions of 'will you go to the dance with me?' 

Dark would answer with a smirk "I'm already going with someone" casting a glance at Krad who would fume / blush more. Daisuke would give a small smile and say he was waiting for someone he liked to ask him. (cough Satoshi cough) Satoshi would give them a cold glare, which always made the girl back up sweating nervously. And Krad would just mumble something about being tricked into going with someone, and that when he had the chance he'll kill that person... Dark laughed nervously when he heard Krad say this at times, and sweat dropped like crazy.

* * *

The end of the day finally came and Dark and Daisuke headed down to the gymnastics room. Satoshi had wanted to go home early and Krad said something about expecting a call from his sister. They could hear murmuring from behind them, then some giggling. 

"I wish those frigin girls would just leave us alone..." Dark snarled as he looked back at the horde of girls trying to hide from his view. Daisuke laughed lightly, smiling up at Dark. They walked into the gym and walked straight to the gym teacher there, who was calling out names of the students that had signed up.

"Tsuku Jurichi"

"here!"

"Dark Mousy"

"here!"

"Daisuke Niwa" ( I just learned something the other day...Niwa means yard in jap...weird...

seriously! It does! Cross my fingers and hope to die!)

"here!"

"And that's all I could read on the sign-up list...since half of it was ripped up..." the sensei sent a glare at Daisuke and Dark.

"Gomen nesai sensei-san" Daisuke apologized, Dark let out a nervous laugh. (Wow...that was the first whole jap sentence I can write...)

"Whatever, anyways, onto business, I do not accept tardiness, like what Niwa and Mousy just demonstrated, if it happens again, you both are off the team, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Dark stood up erect, some students laughed.

"Har har, real funny. You can do twenty pushups for me right now" the sensei pointed to the ground.

"With how many fingers?" Dark asked, coking his head innocently.

"Excuse me? Trying to be funny?"

"No, seriously, how many fingers? I can do it military style if you wanted me to" a tumble weed

flew past as everyone went silent...

"where'd that come from?..." Daisuke asked nervously.

"Fine Mr big-shot! If you think you can talk back to me, then go ahead and do fifty military style pushups!" some of the girls on the other side of the gym protested. Dark just shrugged and went down. He went down and in under 2 minutes had finished what the teacher asked him to do, without even breaking a sweat.

"How'd you do that?..." one of the other boy's asked, eyes still wide in disbelief.

"When you train with the best when you were young, you become one of the best" Dark quoted like a famed scholar, sounding all serious.

"You really shouldn't show off Dark" Daisuke grinned

"Me? Show off!" Dark asked innocently, pouting with a smile on his face. "You shouldn't be talking! The way you showed off about five percent of your fighting skills!" everyone sweat dropped, only five percent? they though, backing away from Daisuke like he was a mad man. "If you went to twenty percent...lets not get to that..." everyone took one huge step back as Dark blabbed on, oblivious to the effect of his words. "Then at 30 you attack anything around you!" more people stepped back... "then and 40 don't even get me started! Pegasus will blast anyone away into smithereens! At 50 no one can get through your barrier of air and wind! Then at 60 no one can breath around you without getting maimed! Then the others are just to scary to imagine..like you do that thing at 70" Dark shivered

"Dark!" Daisuke cut him off before he could reveal more of his powers. "You wouldn't be talking either! How you can destroy the earth at thought!" everyone backed away from Dark too, and held on to anything that seemed solid at the time, some people even looked sick, like the ground was already shaking like crazy.

"Fine...fine...truce"

"Ahem..." the sensei cleared his throat, trying to show 'no fear' which wasn't working so well since his hand trembled slightly. "All of you aren't eligible for this team...so this meeting was designed to see your highest standards, if you want to make the team you have to do a series of activities to prove your worth"

"Ok! Let's get started then!" Dark cheered. Juno-sensei (the gym teach) pointed to a bunch of balancing beams with a shaking hand

"I want you all to demonstrate your best act, I will give you half an hour to think of one, and you will present it to us later on" he sputtered. Daisuke and Dark went to two of the longer and taller ones and stood on top of them.

"Let me think...what to do...what to do.." Dark thought, a finger pressed against his chin.

"This reminds me of that time Satoshi got that challenge battle from that other guy, remember?" Daisuke chimed when he started to do some twisty back flips on the beam and land on his feet perfectly without any sound on the other end.

"Oh yea! That fight was so cool! Who knew Satoshi was so co-ordinated?" Dark answered, he did some cartwheels along the beam without losing his balance one bit. Every one was watching them in the corner of their eye as they tried to do their routines, listening to their conversation too, since it was all quiet and their voices were the only sound in the gym.

"What was the challenge again? Fighting on poles of bamboo without falling off?"

"Yea! That's the one! Satoshi was jumping off of them like there was no tomorrow! The other guy couldn't even keep up!"

"And the way Satoshi would disappear at times? That was so cool! He used some illusion magic and the guy didn't even know it!"

"Until Satoshi knocked the guy off the pole 2 minutes into the match! Ha! That's merciless! But then again it was a tournament for $100 000" everyone froze, that much?...a normal tournament only gave out $10 000 the most. "Well he didn't win though...Krad did...cause Satoshi took it easy on him"

"But they did spilt the money after, only him and Krad joined that competition"

"Well it wasn't my fault I was sick that day!" Dark pouted "I wanted to enter with them! I had a score to settle with both of them...why didn't you enter with them Dai? You need to have some fun! You just watched that time..well except the time between the fights for a break..."

_Fun?_ the students and teacher thought in horror.

"Remember? You didn't want to fight and some guys called you weakling? You showed them!"

"Ehehe..." Daisuke blushed in embarrassment.

"They totally ganged up on you! But you did that thing, and...they were in a coma for weeks!"

"Dark...I don't think we should talk about that..." Daisuke looked around nervously, sometimes Dark just didn't know when to stop

"They challenged you to a challenge battle, five on one!- that wasn't fair!- but you accepted anyways...- but you totally beat them! With the way there was a flash of light 5 seconds into the battle, then they were on the ground unconscious-you have got to teach me that trick!- and they didn't move...I thought you killed them!"

"Dark..." Daisuke warned.

"Fine, I'll stop.." Dark pouted...this time most of the students decided to leave...maybe it was better to be in a different club...away from all the danger...

"Uh...umm...since there are only 10 of you left...you are all welcomed in this club..." Juno-sensei crocked, eyeing Dark and Daisuke nervously.

"Yay!" Dark cheered "Made it! Made it!"

* * *

"Krad! Come on! Do we have to do this every morning!" Daisuke whined, he was having trouble with waking up Krad again. He had already made breakfast and lunch, and was waiting for Krad to wake up. "Argh!" 

"I...wanna...school...no..." Krad mumbled

"Krad! We had the club meeting today! Remember!" Daisuke pleaded

"Fine...fine..." Krad responded sleepily slowly getting up.

"Sigh...if you wake up...I'll make it worth it..." Krad perked up

"Nani?"

"I'll give you a wake up kiss of you get yourself downstairs in 25 minutes" Krad perked up even more

"Seriously? Not yanking my chain?"

"Nope"

"Ok! Wait for me downstairs!" Krad rushed into the washroom with a slam and in seconds Daisuke could hear the water running. Daisuke smiled and headed downstairs. Right when the time was up Krad rushed into the kitchen, his shirt on backwards and looking slightly tired. "Safe! I think..." Daisuke smiled innocently

"Yup, made it, just on time" Krad was doing a victory lap around the kitchen. (Remember... condo big...penthouse...) Daisuke grabbed him right when he was passing by him and peaked Krad lightly.

"Is that it!" Krad asked in disbelief "I thought it would be a full mouth to mouth french kiss!"

"Fine" Daisuke pouted. Krad's turn to smile, he bent down and placed his lips onto Daisuke's, wanting entrance. Daisuke obliged. Then next thing Daisuke knew, he was pinned onto the wall, Krad was kissing down his neck to his collar bone.

"Krad, I don't think this is the time to do something like this..."

"Nonsense, the teachers won't mind of we're a bit late, we already passed collage when we were eight, so all the crap they're teaching us, we already know" Daisuke sighed futilely , he really didn't like racing with time.

"Fine...for awhile anyways..." Daisuke gasped when Krad slipped his hand into Daisuke's shirt and made a hickey on his neck.

"Krad..." Daisuke whined, touching where it was placed. "I don't think Dark would approve of that"

"He already knows I love him, he wouldn't mind that much, just don't tell him" Daisuke sighed, sometimes he wondered why he was friends with these people...he meeped when Krad moved his hand from his chest into his pants, Krad chuckled, kissing the younger boy again.

* * *

Daisuke was blushing like crazy when Krad and him arrived at school, some of the people he got to know through the weeks asked him where he got the hickey and who was the lucky girl, he would meep in respond and Krad would burst out laughing. Dark immediately got on his case when he entered the classroom. Satoshi had called that morning saying he was sick, very contagious so they shouldn't go visit him after school, he said it so seriously that they decided it was safer not to. 

"Tell me!" He pleaded, shaking Daisuke like crazy, trying to get Daisuke to tell him. "Who? Gave? You? The? Hickey?" he whined. Daisuke mumbled something along the lines of 'promised...Krad...kitchen...wake up' "Huh? Who! WHAT!" Dark's eyes widened. Daisuke mumbled it again "NANI! Why!" Krad backed away and started to whistle innocently. "You...you...YOU HENTAI!" Dark cried, finally catching what Daisuke had said. "You! You took advantage of him! You know he's younger than us!"

"He promised me a kiss and I got one" Krad pretended that nothing was wrong. By this time the whole class was watching them, intrigued by Dark's outburst. "Didn't do anything wrong"

"You tainted him!" Dark yelled.

"Did not!" Krad defended

"Did so!" Dark argued back

"Did not!" he snarled back, some of the students in the back pushed themselves away...

"You so did!" Dark growled, the students watched as Daisuke was standing on the side, his face almost as red as his hair. He was completely aware that everyone in the room knew who they were arguing about.

"Well why do you care?" Krad snapped, Dark felt his anger pent up inside him, he grabbed Krad and pulled him outside, slamming the door on the way out. Silence...then they heard a muffled scream of shock. After a few minutes they came back into the classroom, both looking very flustered. Daisuke sighed in relief, both of the older boys sat down.

"Please continued sensei" Krad gestured. The teacher stood up cautiously and stuttered out the questions he wanted them to do for that morning. After classes Dark exclaimed that Daisuke should move in with him for awhile, Krad just shrugged when Daisuke looked to him, expecting him to protest. (There! Lady Samurai! I'll have some Dark X Dai soon! Like I said I would! But the goal of this chapter was to have Sato and Dai together)

* * *

After school, Dark volunteered to stay with them through the meeting and help bring Daisuke's stuff over to his house later. They walked down to the field where the meeting was being held. The sensei in charge of the club was a fighting course teacher, Hyro-sensei. 

"Welcome all, everyone here is allowed join this club, but be warned that we have some very harsh fighters here, and will take your threats seriously" he glanced over at Daisuke and Krad. "Even though they might protest that they wont hurt anyone here, in the course of an accident, who knows what will happen. Now before I start, I want you all to sign these forms that will insure your safety, but if you get hurt it wont be considered the school's fault" everyone sweat dropped. "If you don't want to get hurt then you can back of now before it's to late. Once you sign this form, you are expected to come to every meeting and be expected to get hurt seriously at times" four of the students backed off. "Thank you for understanding" Hyro-sensei yelled when everyone else reluctantly took a form and returned it, filled out. "Well the first thing I would like to see is a demo fight between the two best fighters here"

"What!" Krad spat in surprise "you didn't say anything about this!"

"Well it would be nice for the other students to see both of your full extent of power, this way they won't take you lightly, like Miso did" Daisuke nodded.

"Krad, he's right, besides, it'd be fun to fight someone finally worthy" Daisuke stated

"Sigh...fine, but don't expect me to make it easy for you" Krad sighed as they started to walk towards the dome.

"I wouldn't expect that from you anyways" Daisuke answered as they entered.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Dark cheered as he jumped up next to them "get' im for me Dai! Ow!" Krad hit Dark on the head, an angry anime vein protruding from his head.

"Who's side are you on!" Krad snarled

"The winning one!" Krad twitched, Daisuke snickered as Krad hit Dark over the head again.

"Krad? How bout a bond battle? I need to practice my fighting skills" Daisuke asked as they walked to the center of the field.

"Fine, but I'm using magic spells as well, I'll show Dark..." Daisuke smiled.

"Are you boys ready?" Hyro-sensei asked

"Sure"

"Yup"

"Ok, really, go!"

At that, Daisuke and Krad summoned their dragons and a bond spell each. The spells circled around them and their dragons before the spells flew to their dragon's foreheads, etching a symbol there that told anyone watching that they were linked to their tamers now.

"Ready Dai?" the older boy asked

"If you are, then I am" Daisuke didn't wait for an answer and aimed a kick right at Krad's chest. Krad stopped the kick with his hands and twisted Daisuke's legs, trying to make him fall.

"Sort of impatient aren't we?" Krad smirked, Daisuke hadn't fallen, he had balanced himself at the last moment and flipped backwards. In the air both of the dragons were tearing at each other, one spitting fire, the other throwing bullets of air that cut through anything they touched. Krad grimaced as a blade of air cut his shoulder. "At least you aren't playing harshly, or I'd be dead wouldn't I?"

"Maybe..." Daisuke smirked. "The air around you is hot though, so you're hiding something from me" Daisuke noted, krad gave a hint of a smirk "if I attacked you with air, you have something ready to counter attack don't you?" he asked

"Maybe..." Krad grinned. Hyro-sensei grinned, he knew these two were great fighters, he didn't even notice Krad's waiting counter-attack until Daisuke had revealed it. "Ready to take this up a level?" Krad asked, he had a habit if telling his enemies when he was gonna get tougher, to give them a heads up. It might cause him to lose a fight, but it hasn't happened with someone other then Daisuke, Satoshi, or Dark yet.

"Sure, this is getting boring"

"So we use element weapons?" (Element weapons are a type of battle weapon that can only be used by the elemental tamers. You are allowed to use weapons in battle, but only pro's know how to make weapons with their monster's abilities)

"If you want, but it's not that safe with all these people around..." Daisuke glanced at the group above them in the stadium.

"They'll be careful, besides, we aren't allowed to use our full powers anyways" Krad pointed to the necklaces they were wearing. Krad's had a ruby crystal on his that looked like a real flame, Daisuke's held no describable shape and was a clear diamond that sparkled with the light of a rainbow at times. Satoshi and Dark also wore one, Satoshi's was a sapphire teardrop that looked more like water than crystal, and Dark's was a gold nugget that held traces of different stones. Their necklaces were given to them by one of their masters, the best one they had...who died right after giving it to them. He had told them that it helped control their powers, and restrained them from controlling their element completely, he also told them never to join 'Tsubasa', and never take the necklace off again unless they were willing to die. They took the word of their master seriously and wore their necklaces everywhere they went, anytime.

"Fine...but if someone gets hurt..." Daisuke mused, a bleeding cut appearing on his cheek

"They won't Dai, nothing will happen, seriously! Dark's right, you do need to have more fun" Krad pouted, another blade of air cut Molten on the leg and had a twin effect on Krad. Daisuke pulled a boomerang of clear metal from a torrent of wind that appeared beside him, and Krad pulled a scythe that spouted fire from a cyclone of flames.

"Ready Krad?" Daisuke warned.

"When you are" Krad copied what Daisuke had said before at the beginning of the battle. Since they were facing each other, Krad swung the blade of his scythe at Daisuke. Daisuke dodged by jumping up into the air and then threw the boomerang at Krad at the same time. Krad hit it aside with his scythe sat the last moment, it returned back to Daisuke's hand. " close, but not close enough" Krad taunted.

"Maybe I should've aimed for your head, it would've cut off your arm" Daisuke said thoughtfully as he landed onto the ground. Everyone but Dark-who was cheering him on-and Krad-who stood calmly looking at Daisuke- sweat dropped when they heard this, he would hurt his own friend? Wow...

"Awe...don't be so mean Dai! You almost killed me last time, but that doesn't mean I'll let you do it again!" Krad pouted, Hyro-sensei sweat dropped, maybe he shouldn't have asked both of them to fight each other...he didn't think they would actually hurt each other...there was a lot about the pro battling world he didn't know about...He watched as varies cuts appeared on their bodies as their dragons hurt each other, they would attack each other then pull back.

Krad and Daisuke's movements were a blur of action, only Dark seemed to be able to keep up with them. Daisuke threw the sharp boomerang at Krad and it cut off some strands of his hair. Increasingly close to Krad's head.

"Ah! Dai! You're playing with me aren't you?" Krad noticed, Daisuke could've hit him anytime ago, but none of the attacks seemed to connect. They would all barely graze him and the worse one was just a pretty deep cut on his shoulder.

"What if I am?" Daisuke asked, throwing the boomerang again.

"You are! If you really tried, I wouldn't be standing at all! You have better control over your element than all three of us, you could've used a spell to manipulate the air around me to corner my movements. Then your element is all around me! But you aren't even using it to attack me!" Krad spoke, unable to dodge the boomerang at time, it created a cut on his other leg, twin to the cut from earlier. "See! That proves it too! You are playing with me!" Krad pouted.

"Well you're holding back too!" Daisuke yelled across to Krad. If you weren't holding back, I'd be burnt now wouldn't I?" Krad grinned.

"I guess we aren't willing to hurt each other, not like when we were young" Krad mused, remembering when they just met, Dark and Krad had started fighting right away, but now they loved each other. That was also when their master had met them, he was understanding, he had made them into pros, but after he died they had two other masters that didn't even help them. Soon after they were all invited to join Tsubasa, they turned it down, remembering their master's words.

"I guess not. You were at Dark's throat when we met, all you could say was how pathetic he was" Daisuke recalled, Dark seemed to remember too.

"Well it was true" Dark yelled out his disagreement. "But he's better now" Dark bowed mockingly.

"Are you guys gonna fight or not?" Dark hollered as both of them didn't move, the cuts and wound accumulating on them.

"You seriously haven't heard of anything called patience have you!" Krad yelled back sarcastically

"Patience? What's that?" Dark answered, with as much sarcasm as Krad.

" I guess we are getting annoying to watch" Daisuke added, looking at the group that was watching them. He changed his boomerang into a spear with a string of beads and feathers near the end. If they wanted a show, then close combat was the way to go. Krad got the message and changed his scythe into a slightly large dagger. He charged at Daisuke and the fight was on. No one but Dark and Hyro-sensei could keep up with their movements clearly.

There were droplets of blood appearing on the ground where they were standing, but nothing to serious, they were only playing with each other after all. The fight didn't stop till the sun started to set, and even them they weren't done. Hyro-sensei had to stop the battle, they separated from each other in dozens of little cuts and bruises. All the students moaned when Hyro-sensei stopped the match, they wanted to see who would win.

"You're still as good as before Daisuke" Krad commented, wiping the blood from a gash on his head off his cheeks. Then grimaced when he accidentally used the finger that Daisuke had gave a huge paper cut to wipe it.

"Not really...I was slower then before...not fighting for so long has affected my speed" Daisuke commented to himself. The two dragons had already disappeared when the fight was over. They were walking home at the time, Dark's arms around Daisuke's waist. Some people would stop and stare, thinking are they ok! But Daisuke's smile would tell them that they were just fine.

"I told you! You need to have more fun!" Dark pointed out.

"Fine, I'll go to the next tournament with you guys" Daisuke answered, Dark cheered. Krad opened the door to his apartment and they searched around the house for Daisuke's stuff. Krad pulled Daisuke's case out from the storage closet and they stuffed everything inside. Soon Daisuke and Dark were flying to his house on Cerberus since Pegasus was resting. Krad had waved a good bye before heading back into his house.

* * *

"Here's my room, this is also where you're sleeping..." Dark told Daisuke when they arrived at his house. Mr and Mrs Mousy didn't really mind having Daisuke over, and Yukai would consider Daisuke over like having a friend over. 

"If I'm sleeping here, then where are you gonna sleep?"

"Same room, we don't have an extra bedroom-like Krad- and my mom didn't want any of us to sleep on the floor or a sofa" Daisuke blushed, Dark didn't seem to make the connection...

"Um...Dark...don't you find something particular about that?..."

"Nope"

"..."

"wait a minute...if we can't sleep on the floor...and there's only one bed...oh...OHHH" Daisuke blushed more, Dark seemed to be enjoying the thought though...(hentai!) "Well it's not that bad! As long as Satoshi and Krad don't find out, we're fine!" Dark encouraged

"Why do I feel like you're the one that's gonna tell them?..." Daisuke said uneasily. After they had unpacked Daisuke's stuff, and found a place to store everything, they decided to divide the bed in half. Daisuke changed into his pj's and so did Dark. They stayed in silence for the rest of the night, unsure on how to take the situation.

Dark had just finished taking his shower and walked back to his room. Daisuke took a shower before him, and was already trying to sleep on Dark's bed. Good thing Dark's bed was a king sized, Dark didn't think they could fit onto a small or medium without Dark getting the urge to...pull Daisuke closer...yea...that sounds better then what I was about to say...Dark sighed, Daisuke hadn't said a word since they came into his room, it was unnerving. He went to his side of the bed and went under the covers.

"Dark..."

"Yea?" Dark asked, content that Daisuke had finally spoken...

"You and Krad know don't you?" Daisuke asked, voice barely a whisper.

"Bout what?"

"About me liking Satoshi..." Daisuke uttered.

"Of course I know!" Dark snorted

"But I don't know if he likes me..." Daisuke rustled

"(psh) Dai, trust me, he wants to be more then a friend to you" Dark retorted

"really?" Daisuke asked hopefully

"The way he looks at you, the way he defends you...its love Dai" Dark informed

"love...I guess...I love him to..." Daisuke smiled. With out thinking, Dark shuffled closer to him.

"Me and Krad love you to Dai, you are our light in the night" (from 'you're my angel') "not as much as Satoshi maybe, but we love you nonetheless" Dark uttered.

"I know..." Daisuke looked up and smiled at him. Dark moved closer to ?Daisuke's ears and whispers.

" Dai...Sato's right...if you left...it would be like ripping our hearts out, so never leave us...don't leave us in the black, my light..."Dark felt himself placing a kiss on Daisuke's soft lips. Daisuke looked a bit taken back, but kissed back anyways. Dark caressed Daisuke's face, the kiss intensifying. Dark went on top of Daisuke, kissing him down to his chest. Daisuke moaned softly. It would be a pretty long night...(I'll let your imagination do the work...I'm not a dirty writing person...thus I take out the stuff. Is this enough Lady Samurai? I think I should have some Dark X Krad / Dark though...need to think about it...everyone likes the endless pairings in this story, so I'm thinking about them...)

* * *

Satoshi coughed as Daisuke and Dark came into the classroom before class started, Daisuke looked better compared to Krad who had numerous bandages on his wounds. Krad had told Satoshi that Daisuke would move in with Dark for awhile for some unspeakable reason...and that he had received the wounds from Daisuke when Satoshi had asked about them. 

"So from the amounts of wounds you have compared to the wounds Daisuke has, I'd say it seems like Daisuke is the better fighter" Satoshi taunted. Krad glared, but not one of anger, one that told Satoshi the truth hurts.

"Satoshi! You're ok!" Daisuke brightened up when he saw Satoshi. He ran up to him and tackled him down with a hug.

"(oft) yea...I'm better, sorry I couldn't come to school yesterday" Satoshi apologized, he got up, Daisuke still clutching onto him like there was no tomorrow.

"You don't have to apologize, you can't help it if you get sick" Daisuke pointed out.

"Dark!" Dark twitched, it was Risa. Krad looked amused. She threw herself on top of him.

"Hi Risa" he forced himself to say through clenched teeth.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" she asked, ignoring or just didn't notice Dark's twitching

"Huh? I'm already going with someone, remember?" Dark reminded.

"What! I was too late! I was away for the whole week and just found out about the dance right now! No fair! Who is it!" Risa exclaimed, looking disappointed.

"I'm not at liberty to say" Dark laughed, Krad glared at him evilly.

"Who is she!" Risa demanded, Krad twitched, she?...he couldn't wait to see everyone's faces on Friday when they see him walk in with Dark...especially the girls...ohhhh, it'll be something he'll remember for the rest of his life! Everyone was backing away from Krad, he had started to emit flames that circled around him for no reason at all. It was burning someone's homework, till Krad noticed what he was doing...

"Oh shit! Masahiro! I am so sorry! Damn powers weren't listening to me!" Krad apologized, noticing the ashes and who's desk it was. Masahiro wore an expression of confusion for awhile, before the information finally processed in his mind.

"No...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Masahiro went pale, he ran over to his burning pile of homework that was already ash...rivers of anime tears fell down his face.

"Um...sorry..."

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Masahiro wailed.

* * *

The teacher understood when Masahiro told him about what happened to his homework...since he was there, and saw it happen. He gave Masahiro another sheet to do for homework, to hand in the other day. 

After school, Daisuke and the Harada sisters walked down to the auditorium together. The other's had left already, Masahiro's excuse to leave early understandable...

"Hello to all drama club members!" Yuri shouted through the chattering crowd. "Can I have all of your attentions!" she yelled, everyone listened and silence replaced the sound of chattering quickly enough. "Nice to know we have very intentive people joining this club, now on to business. I know this is sudden, but I was asked to create a play this year" some of the girls squealed with excitement. "We will be starting with cast tryouts! And everyone in this club has to tryout!" some boy's groaned, maybe they shouldn't have joined in the first place...

Risa was squealing happily as Yuri spoke on about the storyline and it's characters. Riku shuffled farther from the energetic girl. Daisuke laughed nervously.

"We will be doing the classic story 'Suteki Da Ne" you could swear that the squealing in the room got louder...(made up the story, the title actually means something) Some of the guys groaned more, leaving a senior girl to choose a story wasn't such a good idea... "the main character, as most of you know, is a hero called Kage. He was the prince of a kingdom, and was in love with a princess from another kingdom called Shinyu, who loved him as well" (I totally just made that name up...) "But the problem was, the two kingdoms were at war, the two kings of each kingdom despised each other to no end. The princess-Suteki-of the other kingdom was also engaged to another character called Ryo, but Ryo was in love with another princess from another kingdom." (The love plot is sorta like 'from a midsummers night dream')

"We will be having the tryouts right now, all the boys grab a copy for Ryo and Kage, and the girls should take a copy of Suteki" the girls were next to the copies of Suteki parts in no time, the boy's were completely opposite.

"All of you line up, and choose a line to say in front of us" Yuri instructed. Risa pulled Daisuke and Riku to the end of the line.

"Omg! I can't believe we're doing a play this year!" she squeaked "and such a romantic one to! If only Dark joined with us!" her eye's sparkled, dreaming of her being Suteki and Dark as Kage.

"Sigh...why'd I have to have her as a sister?..." Riku complained...Risa didn't seem to hear, still stuck in her little fantasy world...

"Shouldn't we be practicing?" Daisuke cut in, snapping Risa out of her dreamy state. Risa started to flip through the pages looking for a good line to present with another word. Riku and Daisuke started to do the same. Many people that were presenting were horrible, they all stopped midway and looked back down on their sheet. Yuri would stop them there and say,

"if you can't memorize a few lines in the time give, you aren't qualified" the guys didn't even try, all of them screwed up on purpose. Finally it was their turn, Risa went first.

"Kage, if we weren't meant to be together...then let us be cursed people, forever in love but denied by even our own blood to be united" Risa's performance was better then most of them, and the people watching clapped as she got off the stage. She had looked like she was about to cry, and her voice trembled slightly when she had said it. Riku went up as she was getting off.

"The blood of this war has soaked many fields that used to be full of beautiful flowers...but now all the flowers are gone...trampled by the hate our families has created" Riku spoke softly but audibly, as if she really was sad deep down. She received the same amount of clapping her sister did.

Daisuke got up on the stage, "my heart can not be whole without you Suteki, please...run away with me to somewhere where no one will find us" Daisuke stopped, standing right there in the door way was Satoshi, his eyes widened. He continued anyways, averting his gaze away from Satoshi's, pretending that he had stopped on purpose. "Somewhere where everything is beautiful, where we can live our lives without worry, in contempt" Daisuke stopped, everyone stood and cheered.

Daisuke didn't care about the applause though...he turned to see if Satoshi was still there, but there wasn't a trace of a person standing there at all. _It had to be my imagination..._ Daisuke concluded. When he got off the stage, everyone was still applauding him, saying that that was the best act yet! Of course Daisuke knew otherwise, Satoshi was a pretty good actor to, he had gone to an acting school when he was little, and passed with flying colors within 3 days.

Daisuke was tackled down by Risa when he turned back around. (To think he's one of the best fighters in the world, and he gets tackled to the ground by a bubbly girl...sorta sad isn't it?)

"Daisuke! That was great! I didn't know you could act so well!" she giggled "you're defiantly getting the part of Kage!" Risa congratulated.

"Oh, um, thanks" Daisuke thanked, getting up. Yuri exclaimed that she would post who would be who tomorrow, in the morning by the office bulletin board. Daisuke, like everyone else started to leave. He said bye to the Harada sisters before flying back to Dark's place.

* * *

"Yuri, can I talk to you about something?" someone asked when everyone left, leaving Yuri alone in the auditorium, that's what she thought... 

"Huh! Oh hi! What did you want?" Yuri jumped in surprise, but started to breath easily when she saw who it was.

"Is it to late to try out? I would like to have a certain part in this play" the boy explained, seriously looking into Yuri's eyes.

"Um, ok...but you didn't signing up for the club." she looked down the list of signatures

"I know, but please, could you let me?" the boy asked.

"If you can impress me, sure" the boy took a copy of Suteki Da Ne and looked through the book for awhile. He then put the book down before stepping onto the stage.

"The truth has to hurt to truly be the truth, it is the only way that separates it from the lies that are filled into our head. It might hurt, it might bring you pain, but the pain can go away with understanding and time" the voice that belonged to the boy was full of regret, pain, sadness, it almost seemed real.

"Th...that was beautiful...you're a natural!" Yuri gasped, breathless. "you have got to do the role of Kage!"

"Would love to, but could I talk to you about the role of Suteki?"

"Sure! I'd be willing to help you with anything, as long as you're doing the role of Kage!" Yuri gushed with excitement, already able to see the amazing play right in front of her eyes.

"Could you make Daisuke Niwa, Suteki?" Yuri stopped, that was a very strange demand.

"W-why?" she stammered

"Please?" the boy pleaded

"Fine..." she answered reluctantly.

"Thank you, I promise the play will be a success" the boy bowed slightly in appreciation and left Yuri in stunned silence

* * *

When Daisuke got to school, he saw that a horde of girls were surrounding the others, some of them ran up to him, pestering him with questions of 'will you go to the dance with me?' before he could respond, someone pulled him away from the over ecstatic group of girls. 

"you guys are coming with me" Risa pulled Riku and Daisuke down to the office, there was a huge group of people there looking through the list. They were all murmuring about something

"Move!" Risa demanded, everyone turned, seeing who was with her they shuffled away. "What?" she asked, they were looking at them weird. She moved to the list and searched for who got the main roles, and gasped. "Daisuke..."

"Huh?" Daisuke asked, totally confused.

"You're Suteki..."

"WHAT!" he yelled in slight shock, face turning crimson.

"And Satoshi's Kage"

"Are you sure!" Daisuke cried out _so Satoshi 'was' there yesterday..._

"Yea...and I'm Jacklyn. Riku you're Kage's mother"

"You're kidding!" Riku screamed.

"No I'm not! You guys can come see if you want" Risa urged. Riku trudged towards the board and looked for her name. Daisuke hesitated, but soon enough went to see for himself if Risa was right. His eyes widened when he saw his name next to the character Suteki. He went to see who got the part of Ryo, he paled. _Saga?_ Risa and Riku also noticed this.

"Saga! He tried out?" Risa gasped.

"I didn't see him!" Riku mono-toned.

"He was one of the better performers" someone told them. Before they could respond, Risa had grabbed them again and pulled them back to class.(she's pulling to much...) They entered the class in silence.

"Satoshi, did you try out?" Daisuke went up to him and whispered.

"Yea, after everyone left, I didn't want to present in front of everyone" Satoshi responded. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, Daisuke seemed upset.

"I'm Suteki" he responded.

"I know, I asked Yuri to give the part to you" Satoshi told him truthfully, Daisuke smiled."You still look pale though" Satoshi commented.

"Saga's Ryo" he told Satoshi, Satoshi froze. That would explain why Daisuke seemed so upset. He looked to where Saga and Funabashi were, Saga seemed more happy then before...

_if he lays a hand on Daisuke, I swear I'll kill him!_ Satoshi growled.

"Sato? You ok?" Daisuke asked, concern on his face.

(Oh! to tell you before hand, the newspaper organization that Takashi, Masahiro, and Daisuke are in won't happen this week. Because everyone leaves right after the dance)

"I need to ask you something at Lunch, ok Dai?" Satoshi snapped out of his trance and asked Daisuke.

"Sure" the bell rang right after that moment and they went to take their seats.

At lunch Satoshi lead Daisuke behind the stables where some of the monsters were kept during school times.

"Dai, will you go to the dance with me?" Satoshi asked, being direct all the way, stuttering lightly.

"Huh? The dance?" Daisuke looked up at the older boy, he was pleading, sincerity in his eyes.

"Won't you?" Satoshi asked again, hoping that Daisuke didn't ask anyone yet. Daisuke smiled, Satoshi was always afraid to show his feelings, he was one of the few people that could actually see into his heart.

"Sato, you know you didn't have to ask, I would never want to hurt your feelings" Satoshi smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes..." he bent down slightly to kiss the sweet boy. A warmth spread through him. How he missed to feel such warmth...they went back to class after they separated, Daisuke clung onto him like a lost pup. Krad just took one look and knew that Satoshi had asked. Dark took awhile longer to figure it out, but when he did, he almost yelled it out for everyone to hear. Good thing Krad stopped him by ceasing him and pulling him forward, kissing him before he could actually yell anything out. Everyone frozen when they saw what Krad did. The kiss ended unwillingly, they pulled away from each other slowly.

"What was that for?" Dark whispered, Krad blushed, they hardly kissed in public at all, in front of their class nonetheless.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut" Krad responded just as softly. They turned away from each other, both of them as red as beets.

* * *

At the time of the dance the teacher allowed all the girls to go do whatever they do in washrooms. Takashi had asked Risa after she found out Dark was going with 'someone else (cough Krad cough)'. And Masahiro asked Riku after cowering in fear for awhile, she had sent him a death glare before saying yes. The classes were called down by grade. (They're in grade 9) the grade 6-8s were called down before they were finally called down. (The school is made up of grade 6-12 its like middle/high school) 

After what felt like forever, and with Dark tapping his desk in impatient making everyone waiting more impatient, they finally called them down. Dark threw himself not Krad and pleaded for him to piggyback him the way down. Krad sighed when Dark wouldn't let go and obeyed. They entered a blaring gym with speakers on all sides. Some of the younger students were actually sitting on the sides and playing cards! (They do it at my school, seriously annoying...) They started playing a slow song, Risa pulled Takashi onto the dance floor, forcing him to dance with her.

"Kraddie dance with me?" Dark pleaded, Krad sighed and let Dark pull him to the dance floor, he couldn't refuse Dark when he asked him like that. Riku and Takashi went to one of the corners of the gym to talk. (maybe something more... ohoho...) Daisuke pulled Satoshi to the dance floor. Satoshi smiled, knowing what Daisuke wanted. He put his hands on Daisuke's petit waist and Daisuke did otherwise with his arms around Satoshi's neck. Daisuke leaned onto Satoshi for the whole song, Satoshi loved the feeling of Daisuke so close to him, and Daisuke felt so happy in the position. They stayed like this for the whole song.

When the song was over they found Dark and Krad sitting on one side of the room. Dark was curled up in Krad's lap and Krad was lazily playing with a strand of Dark's hair. Satoshi and Daisuke sat next to them. Satoshi had an arm around Daisuke, and Daisuke was using Satoshi's shoulder as a pillow. They didn't move, except for the times where Dark would move up to kiss Krad or Daisuke would move closer to Satoshi, enjoying each other's company for the rest of the day.

* * *

On Monday morning, Daisuke was surprised to see a school newspaper in Dark's mailbox. Dark's mom had asked Daisuke to get the mail for her, and Daisuke complied. He didn't think there'd be a newspaper till next week. Since there wasn't a meeting on Friday because of the dance. He took the newspaper upstairs after giving the rest of the mail to Dark's mom. He scanned through it and stopped when he spotted Satoshi and his name. It was a column about the school play. It described what the play was about and who were doing the main roles. 

"What's that?" Daisuke jumped, but sighed in relief when he saw who it was, Dark. Dark looked over him to the article that he was reading. "The school play? Oh! Right! You got the second main part! And Satoshi got the main part!" Dark remembered. Daisuke sweat dropped, to think, wouldn't Dark remember something like this?

* * *

They went to school and everyone was congratulating Satoshi, Daisuke, Risa, Riku, Saga, and Funabashi for getting the parts. (I decided to make Funabashi Suteki's father) everyone was agreeing that the parts fit them perfectly. Daisuke would blush when someone congratulated him on getting the part of Suteki, saying that he was perfect for the part.

* * *

Chapter over! Wow...this chapter is 99KB...maybe more...longest I've ever written...you'd all better appreciate this...that took a pretty long time to write...but now I can't think of anything to write for chapter 7...oh! I have an idea! But I'll save it for another chapter...next chapter will be another filler...but on what?(I know, and you'll have to wait, but I'll tell you that it'll be pretty good!)...mhehehehehehehehe...plz review! And go check out the c2s! Me and Chiba Lae would really appreciate it! (And our staff memebers will too!) 

And this is a quote from one of my loyal readers (hi!)

QUOTE: REVIEW DAMN YOU REVIEW!'She' (sorry!)thought it wasn't fair that some people that read my stories don't review. But it doesn't matter now, if you don't wanna review, then ok, guess you don't have time or you're to busy or lazy. But if you do have time, plz review! It makes me feel so happy when I go check my emails everyday and there's a review alert right there! lol, 'm more involved in then most people would be(like lady samurai, chiba lae, starday, most of the authors in my c2), I get like 4-10 different alerts everyday for something. A review, or story update, or c2 story added...this just shows how sad my life is...


	7. D, A, F, T

Hi everyone! You all know what I'm gonna tell you at this point! Go check out the c2s! And review! (Not only for this story, but for my other stories to! When you have time that is, and if you want me to update one of them, don't tell me in this story, tell me in that story)

I have good news and bad news...for lady samurai  
Good news? I luved the web sites you sent me! Ty!- I also luved the art! And the sasunaru action! Seriously luv'em! I'm almost finished dloading all the doujinshi  
bad news? I was almost caught...5 times! By various members of my family! And thanks to the web sites, which were 17 and over sasunaru doujinshi...I have images of Sasuke ravishing Naruto running through my head...and I can't concentrate enough to think... . . GAH! Another one!..must stop thinking about them!...(I...I'm fine...!)

oh! Me and a few of the other more authors in the DNAngel section had an idea to start forums! (Well, I had the idea and asked for their help, since they're friends and all) they include, staryday, lady samurai, shimmering solitude, blackroselme, kaz5 and les scribbles!...etc. All of you must've heard of at least one or two of them right? And most of us have read their stories right? So? Plz help our cause to start forums! Request them at this email ' the more emails sent there to ask for forums, the betta! And email me or any of the said authors if you have any questions, they'll tell me if you would like to help!

a comment to Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura, um, my Prince and Servant story? Damn...haven't worked on it for a seriously long time...I only have 2 pages done...and it doesn't really seem that good, everything in the stories seems to be getting a bit out of topic...gomen! I'll try to work on it! But its just hard to write something you don't really like writing anymore...oh! And a Digimon story? I can try...never tried yet, I need to read more Digimon fanfic stories to get more info on it, but I'll try, I used to write Digimon, but on notebooks, they sucked...XD but I'll still try, I have a pretty good idea right now, but I need to create a plot.

**Chapter 7**

There was a ringing sound and then some shuffling. Dark opened the lights in his room and picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked sleepyheaded. But he perked up when he heard who was calling him.

He had been sleeping with Daisuke in his arms 'again', and Daisuke had woken with the sudden movement.

"Who is it?" Daisuke rubbed his tired ruby eyes, yawning in the process. Dark mouthed a name and Daisuke shot up, catching the name straight away. "Him? But why?"

"Yes commander...I'll call the others...we'll be there as soon as possible" Dark shut the phone, ending the conversation, and turned to Daisuke. "D. A. F. T. needs us to help them again" (you'll find out the meaning of this organization later...)

"Sigh, I wish they could handle things without us at times..." Daisuke ran a hand through his red locks. "Are you gonna call Krad and Sato?" Daisuke asked, looking up at Dark.

"On it" Dark reopened the phone and dialed in a phone number. "Hey, Krad?...I have a really good reason, so don't get pissy..." Daisuke heard something on the lines of 'what the fk is it? This had betta be frigin important...'(they're all very moody when they're waken up so early in the morning, and as you can tell...Krad's the worst)

"...the command--" Dark was cut off, and Daisuke heard a screaming Krad over the phone...

"Commander! Frig him! I want my sleep! I swear! If he keeps on doing this to us, I'll kill him myself!" Daisuke grabbed the phone from Dark, and spoke to Krad in a calm manner.

"Krad, you know we joined D. A. F. T. (Daft? Doesn't that mean meek?...) To help. You made the choice a long time ago with us, remember?" Dark heard some mumbling replace the shouting, he only caught some words that were spoken louder then the rest 'I swear...always waking us...this frigin early?...you're kidding me...wish I didn't join...how the hell does he think well fight...we're half asleep!...Be there in half an hour...meet you guys there' the line went dead.

"He took it well..." Dark said nervously.

"Maybe it's safer for me to call Sato" Daisuke suggested, dialing in Satoshi's cell phone number. "Hi, Sato? Commander called us, we have to be there in half an hour" Dark heard a voice filled with sleep on the other side of the line. "Ok, see you later" Daisuke hung up.

"So we'll meet them there?" Dark asked

"Yup, we should go too" Daisuke took some cloths into the washroom and changed before Dark went in. They both jumped out of the open window and summoned their dragons to them before flying off into the mountains nearby. They were joined by Krad and Satoshi, since they were all going in the same direction. Satoshi was asleep on the back of Teardrop, and Krad was still mumbling angrily about waking up so early.

They soon arrived at the base of D. A. F. T. The organization's minor staff met them outside. Daisuke went to wake up Satoshi as two guards came forward to escort them underground into the heart of the base. The guards bowed down to them respectfully. (Ok, D. A. F. T. Stands for **D**efense **A**gainst **F**orces of **T**subasa, need I say more?)

"Captains, please follow us to Commander Helius" (yes, I made them the 2nd most powerful people in the organization...what? I couldn't help it! I like them to much!) They followed the two guards to the last floor at the bottom, then they went through a complex floor of maze like hallways before finally reaching an ordinary grey door.(o.O...if they're so high tech..shouldn't they have better security?) The guards pushed open the door and they walked in. The room was huge, and filled with people sitting in front of the best computers used in the world. At the front of the row of computers was the commander , who was watching something on the screen that covered a whole wall.

"Ok, give me one good reason why we're here Helius!" Krad yelled across the room as he trudged across it towards the Commander. The commander turned.

"I don't need to explain, a picture can say a thousand words" he gestured to the huge screen. Krad stopped dead in his tracks, Daisuke gasped and turned away shaking in revolt, Satoshi wrapped an arm around him for support and Dark spat in disgust.

"What the hell happened?"Dark asked, scanning the picture through. It was the goriest scene he had ever seen, it was like a mix between a battle gone wrong and a massacre. There were three dead people lying on the floor in the most awkward positions soaked in their own blood, beheaded...and their bodies ripped to shreds.

"As you can see, Tsubasa is finally acting, some of their agents attacked these three pros around an hour ago. Then took their monsters without another word. We think that they are still hiding in the vicinity. You four will go there to stop them, whatever happens, they can't get back to their base with those monsters" the commander instructed. Giving Krad, who was the closes to him, a slip of paper with a well-drawn map on it. (Ok...where's all the high tech stuff? Why the hell'd he give him a hand draw map! who took allthe high-tech stuff out of the story!)

"And what do we do about the bodies?" Dark asks, pointing at the beheaded figures.

"Leave them, we'll get rid of the proof before morning. Now go, the more time you waste here will give them more time to escape" the commander gestured for them to leave.

They followed the same two guards back outside. Krad looked at the map once and jumped on top of his dragon. Satoshi volunteered to ride with Daisuke to calm him down. Dark shrugged, Krad agreed, Daisuke looked like he was gonna faint at any moment. Satoshi got on behind Daisuke and let Daisuke lean into him.

They flew pretty fast and arrived at the gruesome scene soon. Daisuke couldn't bring himself to look at it, and had his face in Satoshi's chest. Satoshi soothed a trembling Daisuke by hugging him close to him and cooing words of 'it's ok' into Daisuke's ears.

Dark and Krad walked around the murder scene, all their senses magnifying to make them more alert incase of a sneak attack from the enemy. Dark could feel the ground soaking up the blood like a sponge and shivered in disgust.

Krad felt all the warmth of living things around him, there was Dark, and the other two...and also the life in the plants around them. He spread his senses farther, there was no one else there but them. But then he felt something, something was hiding its life force from him. And was doing a really good job of it. Before he could react, it ran towards Satoshi and Daisuke. "Dai! Sato! Move!" they saw a masked person with a dagger in hand charge towards they.

There was a gruesome slicing sound...the next second, Satoshi had the dagger blade embedded in his arm and Daisuke was on the ground next to him. Satoshi grimaced as the blade cut deeper into his arm. Blood dripped to the ground, some of it slip down Satoshi's arm and stained his cream white shirt.

"Sato!" Dai yelled, his voice cracked. He summoned a blade and cut half-way through the blade that was in Satoshi's arm. Satoshi fell backwards, but steadied himself before he could actually collapse. He pulled the blade out and cried in pain. Daisuke helped him stand up and ripped a piece of his shirt to make a makeshift bandage for Satoshi's arm to stop the bleeding temporarily.

The person attacked again, but this time Daisuke was ready and a dome of wind covered him and Satoshi. Krad and Dark attacked the person, but he jumped away from the attack. Two other masked fighters joined him, both of them also carrying a dagger red with blood. Each of them attacked Daisuke, Krad and Dark.

Krad gave an enraged cry and charged at the man that had hurt his friend. He and the man met in a deadlock of clashing steel. Both attacking each other, but blocked before the blade could make contact.

Dark was fairing no better with the person he was fighting. They seemed like pretty high level people, maybe as strong as them. If they weren't that strong, then it should've been impossible to hit Satoshi. He dodged an array of attacks to the head and attempted to stab the man through the stomach. But he dodged right in time.

"Sato, I'm sorry" Daisuke apologized as he wrapped the temporary bandage around Satoshi's arm. The man was outside Daisuke's barrier, attacking it uselessly. (And why? Cause I don't want Dai getting more hurt! Besides..I have something planed later on in the chapter)

"For what?" Satoshi asked, wincing when Daisuke wrapped it tighter.

"For getting you hurt like that..." Daisuke whispered sadly.

"Don't blame yourself Dai. It wasn't your fault" Satoshi reassured. Lifting Daisuke's chin to look at him. "What I did was done to protect you. I wouldn't have it any other way" Daisuke blushed. Satoshi caressed his cheek and leaned onto a tree to rest. The more he moved, the worse the bleeding would get. Daisuke left his side to face the masked man who was attacking his shield.

Daisuke decided to end the battle fast, they still needed to sleep before tomorrow. It was a school night after all. Dark and Krad were just playing with their opponents, they liked dragging out their fights for amusement, Satoshi and Daisuke were the complete opposite. The faster you finished something, and did a good job of it, then it meant you had power. Daisuke mumbled a spell that their master taught them. It used the air around his opponents to trap them and make them immobile without hurting them. He concentrated on the ones he wanted to stop moving. They froze an instant later. Dark and Krad looked to him, knowing that it was his doing.

"So what do we do with these guys?" Dark asked. Wiping the blood of a cut on his arm away.

"Call the commander" Daisuke instructed. This was one of the reasons Daisuke was made a Captain. He hasn't lost anyone on a mission, and he always finished a mission without killing anyone, and all his missions were labeled complete. Master had always said that Daisuke should be the last to resort to killing, he should always be as innocent as he was when he was little. He didn't tell them why, but they listened to him anyways.(mehehe...you'll see why in future chapters..)

Krad took out his cell phone and dialed the number to the base. "Hey, commander...yea...we're done...we got them...find the monsters?...ok" Krad shut the phone. "We're supposed to search them. And bring the monsters back to the base, along with them" Krad motioned to the three immobile assassins.

"Ok, but what would the commander want with them?" Dark asked

"Interrogation" Satoshi said bluntly. "They want to find out how to find the Tsubasa bases. One of the men laughed hoarsely.

"Like we'll actually tell you" he replied when they looked at him.

"Master will do worse things to us then you will if we told you" one of the other men added

"It is better to die at the enemy's hands and leave them as dumb as ever, then die by your master's hands" the other person spoke up.

"And how the hell can your master get you when you're in our hands?" Krad asked, the topic peaking his interest.

"Heh, don't you know? None of you are safe from his grasp. If it weren't for his plans, you'd already be dead" the man who spoke first informed with confidence.

"And what plan is that?" Dark asked

"Like we're actually gonna tell you" the other scoffed

"But I'll tell you this, you'll need a lot of luck to survive. Especially the angel who he's gonna sacrifice to bring an age of darkness to this world. One that he'll rule till the end of time" the first guy spoke up, sounding awed beyond reason.

"I'm not listening to anymore of this shit, let's go" Dark spat, scoffing

"Wait, who's the angel? Which one of us is the angel?" Satoshi stood up with great effort, since he had to stand up without the help of his arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know? We can't tell you...we can only tell you that he can only be the one with the most light in his heart" the man whispered solemnly. Before anyone could sense it, three spears were thrown straight at the three masked men from behind. Stabbing them right where the heart should be. Daisuke gasped and stepped back, Krad looked in shock, nothing was supposed to get through his senses. The three men choked on their own blood before falling to the ground, dead before they touched it.

"Damn! Where'd those come from!" Dark yelled, scanning the area, but didn't sense anything at all.

"I have a feeling the 'Master' doesn't want us to know his plans" Satoshi uttered.

" I guess not" Krad mused. "Come on, we need to find where the monsters are" Krad stepped forward and started going through their pockets, just in case they turned the monsters into a miniature self. Dark did the same with one of the others. Daisuke was manipulating the wind into blowing out the pockets and spilling out the contents. There was nothing on them, no trace of a monster at all.

"W...T...F..." Dark swore, running a hand through his hair in frustration. (If you don't know what WTF means..ask someone)

"Strange..." Krad mused "do you think that maybe the person who killed these guys already took them with him?" he asks.

"Probably..." Satoshi answers, looking around the area again.

"Wait..." the hair on Daisuke's neck stood on end, he could feel someone near them, but he couldn't place where the person was. "There's someone here..." he turns in a complete 360. How could one person stifle the senses of four pros so easily? Unless...it was the 'Master' these three were talking so highly about. He summoned his dragon in his mind, it appeared behind him. The others were doing the same thing. All their senses skyrocketed with their dragons behinds them. (The closer you are with your monster, the better your senses become)

They all felt where the person was at the same time.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled, spinning around to warn him. The person was right behind Daisuke. Daisuke spun around with a dagger in hand and swung at the person. The dagger snapped, there was no one behind him anymore, but the dagger was in half...pain exploded through Daisuke's body, it felt like his head was on fire and his heart was full of pins, just like that other time.(I'll explain in the future) He screamed and collapsed, body throbbing with pain.

"Dai!" Satoshi yelled in alarm. The person had appeared behind Daisuke and threw something at him, causing him to scream. The man was gone again. They ran over to him, he had collapsed to the ground shaking. Satoshi cradled him in his lap and looked at where the man had thrown the object. It had burned through Daisuke's cloths and on to his shoulder blade, leaving nothing but what seemed like a small tattoo of a pair of scarlet wings.

"What the hell!" Dark scanned the area again, this time they were sure that the person was gone.

"Dai, you ok?" Satoshi asked concerned, shaking Daisuke gently. Daisuke nodded lightly, pulling himself closer to Satoshi.

"We should get him back to base, who knows what the hell that thing was" Krad suggested, picking up Daisuke and carrying him to Molten. They flew back to base to report the bed news. Daisuke sat in front of Krad, and Krad helped support him as they flew back. Daisuke would moan in pain at times and touch where the tattoo was, so Krad would hold him closer, and comfort him.

They soon reached the base and Commander Helius came out to meet them. Krad lifted Daisuke of his dragon and carried him towards the base.

"Report" the commander asked.

"I'll leave that to Dark and Satoshi, Daisuke needs some medical attention" Krad answered as he walked past the commander carrying Daisuke and into the base. "Dai, you ok?" Krad asked, as no one was around.

"I think so..." was Daisuke's weak answer "but it hurts..." he whispered melting into Krad's hold.

"You'll be ok" Krad lifted Daisuke closer, kissing him with care, Daisuke wrapped his arms around Krad's neck and kissed back. They stopped when they reached the medical examination room. "Are you sure you're ok?" Krad asked again as he set Daisuke down.

"Yea...I'll be fine..." Daisuke smiled before pushing the door to the room open and going in. Krad went back outside to look for Dark and Satoshi. The organization would want Daisuke to stay over night. Since they were the organization's best, they gave them the best health care they could offer.

"Is Daisuke ok?" Satoshi and Dark ran up to him when he came back outside. Concern on both their faces.

"He's in the medical ward, and I don't think the commander would want him to leave. Krad gestured to the commander, who was giving out commands to clean up the mess at the area where they had just gone to. They flew back to their own houses to get some rest, but none of them were able to go back to sleep after what had happened.

The next day, Takashi, Masahiro and the Harada sisters were pestering them with questions of "where's Daisuke?" they answered as if nothing was wrong, all three of them sticking with the excuse that Daisuke was sick. After school, they flew over to the base to check on him.

"Dai? You ok?" Dark asked as they entered the room that the nurse said Daisuke was in.

"Hey" Daisuke was sitting on a nice plush bed, and sitting next to him on a just as comfortable chair was Commander Helius.

"Hello Commander" they greeted before coming in. A moment of silence passed between the 5 of them.

"So?" Dark asked.

"So what?" Krad asked back

"Someone say something!" Dark yelled out. Satoshi hit him over the head. "Ow! Hey!"

"That's what you get for being such an idiot" Satoshi stated calmly. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Take that back! Hey! Are you listening!" Satoshi was totally ignoring Dark as he started talking to Daisuke.

"Daisuke, is that symbol still there?" he asked.

"No, it disappeared, but it still hurts when I touch where it was" Daisuke informed.

"He should be able to go home today, he's living with you now, right Dark?" the commander asked

"Satos- huh? Uh, yea" Dark cut himself of and answered.

"Good, it'll be harder for them to..." the commander began

"Harder for who to what?" Krad asked, when Helius didn't finish the sentence.

"Nothing!" Commander Helius answered reassuringly, but he still sounded like he was hiding something from them.

Daisuke sighed in relief when he and Dark entered Dark's room. He plopped down onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. Dark blocked his view soon after by standing over him.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what you and the commander talked about?" Dark asked. Sitting down next to Daisuke.

"I should've known you would ask me that" Daisuke smiles lightly, turning to face Dark.

"So? Tell me!" Dark whined, sending some wan-chan eyes towards Daisuke.

"I'm not at liberty to say, commander told me not to tell you guys" Daisuke sounded slightly sad.

"Humph!" Dark crossed his arms, and sent petty glares at Daisuke. Daisuke laughed, he leaned up to Dark's ear and whispered

"Forgive me?" he asked playfully. Dark grabs his wrist in response and pins him to the bed. The bed groaned with the suddenly shifted weight

"Sure" Dark growled in content, already unbuttoning Daisuke's cloths. (Let's leave them alone now...don't flame me for it!)

Chapter over! Hope you liked it! I'm planning to add another OC in the next chapter! I have like...14 OC's in this story...wow...and I'm adding another! But what's their connection to her? (Opps! I just revealed her gender!) 'Her', did you notice that? Hummm...what's going through the authoresses mind right now? Wouldn't you like to know? Hehehehehe...my friends might force me to tell them at school...and you guys can try guessing, but you won't find out till next chapter! (Lets out shrill-evil-I-know-something-you-don't laugh, friends : --", we don't know her...we seriously don't know her...)

And I got a great idea for another story line! You know the play in this story that they are in? Well, what if I wrote it as a fanfic? Except, instead of the names being Kage, Suteki...etc, they'll be Daisuke, Satoshi,(and they'll be guys, so it's shonen-ai) you get the point...and the kings will be Dark and Krad instead of Funabashi and the other person who's supposed to get the part. If you think this is a great idea, plz show your support for it in a review! I'll start writing it when I get 20 reviews saying they would like it, but I might not be able to post till summer vacation, and I need to think of a story line that will go together...(you all had a taste of it in chapter 6, when Dai and the Harada sisters were trying out for the play, including Sato to!)

Oh! Does anyone know any good Yaoi Doujinshi sites(containing DNAngel, me and Lady Samurai have been looking for them)? Or any sites that you can read manga from? Plz tell us if you know any!

Go check out c2s! You know where to find the link!

Try to email the administrators about forums!


	8. Black Widow

Arg...just...just go read...and member to check out the c2s and other stories...and I'm adding the character I talked about at the end of last chapter. 'She' will be introduced soon.

I'll put the translations of the jap words behind the words. Unless ya'll would like it if I put it in the end or the front. Plz tell me, cause I don't want to ruin the story flow for you guys. -

I have 4 votes for my new story plot...(go read the A/N before the last chapter)

And thank you to Bram, Seraaches,staryday(hi sarah!)and Les scribbles(hi Farrah!) for their suggestions. i will keep them in mind when i write my future chapters

**Chapter 8**

Dark grumbled as he carried a load of his stuff to one of Krad's extra rooms. It had been two days after Daisuke came back from the base, and the commander had already ordered them to move in with Krad. Dark grumbled some more as he almost tripped over a shirt he had dropped. He didn't mind moving in with Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke were joining them too. But he would miss the nights where Daisuke had slept in his arms...He sighed, he should've known that his happiness wouldn't last for long.

Krad slipped behind him and wrapped his arms around Dark's waist. "What's wrong? Why the long face? I thought you'd be happy to move in with me" Krad questioned, already able to see that Dark was slightly upset.

"I-it's nothing" Dark blushed, he couldn't tell Krad that he and Daisuke had been sleeping on the same bed for over a week! That would ruin the purpose of why Daisuke had moved out of Krad's place in the first place! He could already imagine an angry Krad and Satoshi chasing him, and hunting him down. Dark shuddered at the thought.

"Are you sure you aren't sick? You're sorta sweaty" Krad frowned, placing a hand on Dark's forehead to check if he had a fever. "Your heart is also beating pretty fast" Krad murmured as he placed a hand on Dark's chest. Dark's heart rate was racing cause Krad was getting a bit to close. Krad seemed to know that he was causing Dark to act like this, cause he smirked and moved his hand up through the shirt. Dark dropped his stuff, screw that he thought. He moved closer to the older boy, Krad lead them into the closest room, kicking open the door on the way.

Krad pushed Dark onto the bed, following right after. He pulled the blanket over them before continuing with his little 'game', Dark was a willing participant.

* * *

Daisuke and Satoshi both walked towards the rooms that Krad had left them. He had said that their rooms were at the end of the hall on the second floor, they would decide which room to take. Daisuke yelped in surprise as he almost tripped over a barely visible pile of cloths, since he could hardly see past his own pile of cloths. Good thing Satoshi had fast reflexes, or Daisuke would've fallen face down, being the klutz he was. Now the pile of cloths on the floor, was enlarged with the added cloths of Satoshi's and Daisuke's. And not to mention Daisuke and Satoshi on it all. 

Satoshi had pulled some last minute moves and cushioned Daisuke's fall by embracing Daisuke in his arms, which also caused both the boys to land on a section of the pile of cloths. Daisuke, expecting to fall face down onto the hard wood floor, was sort of surprised to feel strong arms encircle around him and prevent a painful landing to the floor. He had his eyes glued shut, but after what seemed like a pretty long time, he finally seemed to loose the numb feeling all over his body and register that he wasn't hurt. Daisuke opened his eyes to see that he was lying on Satoshi's chest, both their legs entwined together.

"Are you ok?" Satoshi asked, concern apparent. Daisuke looked up at the blue haired boy.

"Y-yea..." Daisuke flushed. They both seemed to freeze in time in this embrace. It was...nice being this close. What finally snapped them out of their little fantasy was some muffled laughter coming from the room next to them.

"Are they...?" Satoshi asked, he cocked his head towards the door to look in.

"I think they are" Daisuke mumbled, melting into Satoshi's hold. Satoshi agreed when they heard the words 'don't stop' from what seemed to be Dark.

"That would explain the pile of cloths" Satoshi pointed out, on closer inspection, they saw that some of the cloths in the huge pile were Dark's . Even though the mystery of who's-cloths-are-on-the-ground-that-tripped-Daisuke was solved, they didn't move or make an effort to move away from each other. Satoshi absent-mindedly started to stroke Daisuke's hair, and Daisuke was starting to fall asleep, a small smile touching his face.

This 'would've' continued for the rest of the day, but I have to introduce the character either now or later. And now will make the plot better. So sorry for people who wanted some Dai X Sato action, another time...Right when Satoshi decided to join his friend in sleep on the floor, the door bell rang numerously (ding dong, ding dong, ding dong). Daisuke jolted out of Satoshi's grasp and rushed to the door, almost tripping over the luggage bags littered all over the floor.

"hajimashite!(how are you? Since we met for the 1st time-spelling not rite) How can I help you?" Daisuke puffed when he saw a complete stranger at the door"

"Hajimashite! Daisuke! How could you not remember me?" the tall blond squeaked in displeasure and disappointment. She was taller than Daisuke and Satoshi, but shorter than Dark and Krad. Her eyes were of a beautiful sparking gold, her hair was of a almost similar color but contained faint traces of black highlights. She looked to be of 17 or 18, noticeably slender body, and resembled Krad in the smallest ways. "Don't you remember me?" the blond did seem familiar...where had he met someone like her before.

"Who is it?" Krad asked as he came downstairs, in the process of buttoning up his slightly ruffled shirt. But before he could actually reach all the way down the stairs, he stopped and stared at the girl.

"You! What the hell are you doing here!" he bursted, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Our dear parents wanted me to move in with you -to keep an eye on you and all- and since the commander asked me to" she responded, flicking her hair to one side. Daisuke was still thinking...if they had the same parents...she was Krad's sister, he remembered a sister, she was part of D. A. F. T. Too, a lieutenant -a level lower than them- if he remembered correctly. But what was her name?...(I'm thinking of a name at the moment...isn't that sad?...)

"Who cares a shit about what they want!" Krad retorted, snapping at her

"Gasp! After so long of not seeing each other, don't you miss me?" Krad's sister pouted. The other 3 just watched the argument on the sidelines, a safe distance away from Krad. He had...problems with his family, and hated talking to them, that's why he moved out.

"Why the hell should I give a shit about you guys!" Krad snarled, the others shuddered, they hadn't seen him this mad for ages, how could his ane(elder sis, formal) still stand up to him? They wondered in sheer amazement.

"We're family! You should care! Besides! I already brought my stuff! I'm not going all the way back to mama and papa's house!" she yelled back with as much vigor as Krad.

"Oh yes you are! Besides! You have a car!" the other 3 could swear that the whole building could hear them by now. "you can't move in with us!"

"Us? They're moving in with you too?" she asked, gesturing to Satoshi, Daisuke and Dark.

"Yes! One more reason as to why you can't move in with us!"

"One more! What are the other reasons!"

"Could you please shut up and get out!"

"Why should I!"

"Your voice is getting on my nerves!" she twitched...

"Argh! Out of all the nice boys I could've had as a brother, I had to have you!"

"Well to bad for you! I don't do the mushy family shit!"

"...Celeste" Daisuke spoke up, finally remembering her name, he hadn't seen her since he was 7, when Krad had moved out of his parent's house.

"Eh?" all of them looked at him.

"Your name is Celeste, right?" Celeste squealed, it had to be her...she squealed like Krad...She jumped onto Daisuke and huggles him.

"Dai-chan! You remember! Not like the rest of you..." she cheered

"Celeste! Get off of him!" Krad ordered, face flushing red with anger.

"You can't make me!" she taunted. Satoshi and Dark sweat dropped as Krad grabbed for Daisuke and Celeste pulled him the other way. It was like a violent tug-o-war...but instead of rope, it was Daisuke...this continued for awhile till Satoshi and Dark finally decided to help Daisuke in his current situation. Satoshi dived for Daisuke, and Dark tried to pull a fight between the siblings apart.

"You know what!" I hate you! You, mom, and dad! All of you can go to hell!"

"Well I didn't want to move in with you to! But mama and papa wouldn't let me back in the house until I agreed to try to talk some sense into you! Its not my damn fault!"

"I don't care who's fault it is! Just get out of my house!"

"Who said that this house belongs to you?"

"I pay the rent, I pay the bills, technically, that counts as my house!"

"Well! Um...you should listen you mama and papa!" she defended.

"...like I would actually care about those old prunes" everyone but Satoshi gasped in disbelief. Krad's parents worked for the government, D. A. F. T. were pros, and were respected people, if they heard what Krad had said, they 'would've' shriveled up...his mom might've even bitch slapped him.

"You...you can't call them that!" Celeste yelled in horror-she had always been a family girl, looking around, as if expecting their parents to show up at any given moment.

"I'll call them what I want! Like I frigin care!" Krad retorted, sounding as if he wouldn't mind if his parents would drop dead at the given moment.

"Umm...Krad...if she doesn't have a place to stay...maybe she 'should' stay with us?" Daisuke suggested. He knew that he should be the first to speak, since he was the only one that Krad really respected enough to listen to, and not stay mad at. Krad went from angry to questioning.

"Why?" he asked

"Well, she is your sister. And she has no where to live now, we have enough room" Daisuke reasoned. Krad looked like he was deep in thought when he finally said.

"Fine! But she had better not do anything annoying!" Krad responded. Celeste cheered, giving Daisuke another hug before pulling her luggage with her upstairs. Krad grumbled something before walking towards the living room, Dark latched onto him and they both entered together.

"Why do I feel that things are gonna become more difficult?" Daisuke sighed. Satoshi smiled, he wrapped his arms around the red head, resting his chin on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Well then we'll have to work harder then. Don't we?" He responded, trying to cheer the younger boy up.

"Ok! Let's get started!" Daisuke rolled up his sleeves before pulling Satoshi with him upstairs to clean up the pile of cloths still on the floor.

* * *

"Nooo! You have got to be kidding!" Krad yelled in anger. "She can't!" 

"Well she is, she has to go to school too you know" Satoshi responded

"But does she have to be in the same class as us!" Krad defended

"The commander said that she already graduated college like us, so it's ok to have her be in the same class as us"

"Argh! Why the hell does the commander get to control our lives! I though he only bosses us around when we're on a mission!" Krad and Satoshi kept on bickering as they walked to school, with an extra person in tow. Celeste told them that morning that she would be attending the same school and classes as them from now on. Krad, being the I-hate-my-family person he was, was screaming his head off in anger. He refused to eat till 'she' left the house. He kept on grumbling things like 'I'll kill him...', 'I'll kill her...', 'I'll kill both of them...' the rest of the way to school.

The guys in the school were thrilled at seeing her when they came into the school court, flocking around her and complimenting her on how nice she looked. The girls though, weren't so pleased. She had come with the boy's they had crushes on, who was she? They wondered. That was soon answered when she told some of the boys her name.

"Celeste (insert Krad's last name)" she smiled at them warmly. Krad scoffed.(I still don't have a last name for Krad...and it doesn't really matter, so just ignore it)

"There she goes again, playing the role of black widow" the others heard and shuddered.

"W-what gave her the title of that?" Takashi asked, out of his own personal curiosity.

"Haven't you heard if her? She's one of the candidates to be the next pro this year" Dark informs. Only one person can become pro every year, but for Satoshi, Daisuke, Dark and Krad, they were an exception. They were all allowed to turn pro in the same year

"Y—y-you mean '_THE_ Black Widow!" Masahiro stuttered. There was a rumor going round that Krad had a sister who called herself black widow. She was reckless in battle, and acted like a black widow when fighting. She was one of the four candidates to become pro that year. The test to see who would become the pro that year was at the end of the year, in December. Many officials would come watch from around the world. It was based on your score to see who won. The year that Krad, Dark, Satoshi and Daisuke were candidates, they had all gotten the same score in the end. So they were all allowed to become pros that day. It was the first time for it to actually happen, so the other pros were a little skeptical at first, but when they started beating most of them, and advancing higher up faster than most of them, they finally let the fact that these four boys were destined for greatness.

"Is she good?" Risa asked, a scheme gleaming in her eye

"She's as good as it gets" Krad sighed, as if disappointed.

"Chikuso!" Risa swore, her plan deflating before her eyes. Her plan? To become friends with Celeste, then back stab her later on. Literally with a knife...then maybe giving the knife a few good twists before pulling it out with Celeste's heart and shoving it in her face, then feeding it to the-...Everyone looked at her weirdly as she continued fuming and musing to herself.

Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark and Krad decided it wasn't a good idea to tell her that Celeste was living with them too. Actually, Krad and Dark thought is was a pretty good idea to tell Risa that Celeste was living with them, Daisuke talked them out of it. The whole day was a blur of boring things happening...

* * *

chapter over! Hope you enjoyed it! and trust me, things are gonna get way more exciting around chapter 9-11! I tried to make it funny, not sure if it worked...oh! Plz start sending suggestions on what might happen! I totally have no idea on what to write next...I have a REALLY GOOD ENDING planed, but I can't think of anything to put in the months till summer vacation in this story...maybe I should skip to Halloween for next chapter? Maybe...or next chapter will be another filler...on Da-...ehehe...I'm not telling! (ideas are running through Jessica's mind..) But give some suggestions! 

This chapter was damn cheesy! Chikusho! Gomen, had to say that, Sumimasen! I always write way to cheesy stuff! Kuso!

Go check out the c2 I own, and the c2 I joined! (hi Chiba Lae / Amanda!) Both of them are for shonen-ai!

I have opened my MSN space to the public, nicest Anime Pictures you can find there, if you would like the link, go to my bio, it'll be my homepage from now on. If you have any suggestions to make my space better, plz tell me! (I am adding more Anime Pictures in the future, when I'm done organizing everything in it first)

And tell me if you want me to put the definitions of the jap words in the story, above the story, or at the end of the story.

Help with sending emails to the administrators asking for forums! The email is me and staryday have already tried it, it seems to work.

REVIEW! (I'm hoping to go over 100 reviews on this story, then I'll be happy) 27 hits for this chapter...GEH! 3 reviews! WTF! (to my readers...i'm talking to all of you...i usually write and update faster with more reviews, like i've told you before...i'm trying to update this story once every 2 weeks, but i won't update on the exact date if reviews are abit low...)

Ja ne!  
Jessica!


	9. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I never wrote one for this story have I? Well, if I do own this series you can sue me, because if I did, I can pay for it because I'd be frigin rich by then!- I also do not own Fruits Basket, I used a character from that anime in this story. Fellow Fruits Basket fans would know when they see his name.

**Chapter 9**

Daisuke sighed in pleasure as he slowly slipped into the tub full of lukewarm water. Things had finally started to settle down after Celeste moved in. After two weeks of nonstop arguing between the two siblings, they finally stopped. But they were still as hostile as ever, the fights were rarer though, and the other three occupants were grateful for that. The water calmed his nerves and he slowly started to drift off.

* * *

_The sun shone through the brightly painted room of rainbows and reached a small boy of seven with hair just as colorful and red as some parts of his room. The boy blinked and slowly got up. He slipped off the bed and stifled a yawn. Without even looking, Daisuke walked into his bathroom to get ready for the day. Even though it was a Sunday, he had plans with his friends and master._

_Daisuke did his daily routine of cleaning up and getting dressed. It was a beautiful day today, and the sky was clear._

"_Daisuke! You're friends are here!" His mother hollered from downstairs. Her voice raked like nails across his skin, waking him up entirely._

"_Coming!" He chimed back. They came earlier than he thought they would. Daisuke ran down the stairs and almost tripped in his eagerness, but regained his balance before he fell. He continued to jump down the stairs in twos and finally reached the bottom. Dark, Krad and Satoshi were in the kitchen eating -well Dark was stuffing his face...- some of Mrs. Niwa's brownies._

"_Hi guys!" Daisuke smiled warmly before taking a seat between Krad and Satoshi. Dark let out a muffled hey, spiting out some brownie in the process. Everyone went under the table, dodging the flying brownie bits._

"_I wish you wouldn't do that every time you're eating,"a nine year old Krad growled, sending a death glare at Dark._

"_Swy," Dark mumbled._

_They finished eating before heading towards their master's house. It took half a day to get there by walking, but only about an hour if they flew fast enough. The place their master lived in was a shrine between the mountains in the east and the valleys on the south side ofthe city. It was a huge estate and had beautiful gardens that surrounded the shrine in the middle._

"_Master Kyo!" Daisuke bounded up to their master and hugged him._

"_And how are you today, Daisuke?" Kyo asked, lifting Daisuke onto his shoulder._

_They walked off into the woods to start their training, like every weekend with Master Kyo. Every weekend was like an adventure to them. Master Kyo would always teach them something new, and they would learn it a day or so, then the rest of the day, Master Kyo would teach them something interesting about the world around them. About how precious life is._

_Today, he decided to tell them how life is interconnected. "Everything is linked together by one big chain of life. If one thing dies, the rest would fall with it. Then, imagine that one day the birds disappeared. Do you know what would happen?"_

"_No Kyo-sensei, tell us!" Dark pleaded, curiosity getting the better of him._

"_Well, the snakes wouldn't have any bird eggs to eat, and the insects would be able to come out of hiding. Then, the snakes would start to eat more rats and mouse. So the mice and rats would disappear too. Then animals who eat rats and mice will starve and die off as well...and this will continue till there is nothing left in the world except for the insects," Master Kyo ended with a matter of fact tone._

"_Would this really happen?" Krad asked curiously, tugging on Master Kyo's cloak to get his attention._

"_Yes...yes it would, that's why we have the magic of life and death in this world. And life and death controls the fate of all of us. They are like gods, and only they can decide when to take or give life. That is why no one messes with life or death, or they might be the ones life and death decide to stop. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes," they all chimed._

"_Good. You must remember what I tell you, all of it, there is no telling when you'll need it again." With that final word, he led them back to the shrine and bade them good-bye. They waved good-bye as well before getting on the elemental dragons and flying back to their house.

* * *

_

Daisuke's eye's fluttered open. There was a cry of outrage from downstairs. He got out of the water-that was still quiet warm, guess he didn't fall asleep for long- and put a towel around his waist. He opened the door and stepped out and almost ran into Krad.

"Wha–!" He stuttered, almost falling back into the washroom.

"Dai! Tell her to stop talking!" Krad pointed at Celeste, red with anger on the face. Daisuke sighed, since he was the nicest to Celeste out of the others, Celeste would only listen to him when she and Krad started fighting.

"What happened this time?" He asked in a slightly-bored-I-can't-believe-you-guys-tone.

"She ate the last cookie you made!" Krad cried in angst. Daisuke's eyes widened in disbelief, they started a fight over a COOKIE? You have got to be kidding! Celeste sighed in disbelief as well and rubbed her temples in annoyance. "And she did it on purpose to! I saw her! I went for it and she took it before I did! Then she popped the whole thing in her mouth, and gave me a smug look!" Celeste twitched.

"I didn't give you a smug look! And how the hell would I know that you wanted it! You were half-way across the room!" She defended, looking ready to smack him over the head with a mallet.

"I saw you! Don't deny it!" Krad yelled back. Daisuke had heard enough. He cut the air from their lungs off when both of them weren't expecting it. They both choked and started to desperately gasp for air. Daisuke stopped about 15 seconds later. They gave him a glare, but stopped when he sent a stare so cold that it would've given Satoshi a run for his money.

"What the hell was that for?" Krad demanded, politely, so he wouldn't tick Daisuke off more. Daisuke being angry wasn't a good thing.

"For arguing so much! I wish both of you'd stop! It's not healthy to argue like you two do!" Daisuke cried in frustration. "If you both would stop being so hostile towards each other then you wouldn't have to argue so much!" Both of them cringed as he scolded them. There was no escaping guilt when Daisuke was like this. His words would get to them sooner or later.

"Ok ok! We get the point!" Krad yelled in surrender.

"Hai! Gomen nasai, Daisuke-chan!" Celeste apologized, totally OOC.

"Thank you!" Daisuke sighed in relief. "And Krad, I'll make some more cookies later anyways," Daisuke smiled. They sweat dropped, it was scary watching him change personalities like that. Daisuke pushed the washroom door open as they went back downstairs to do whatever they were doing before.

Daisuke frowned when no one was looking. Why was he remembering these memories now? They were memories of the day that his parents...he didn't want to think about it. Good thing Krad and Celeste's yelling had woken him up. If it continued, he didn't think he could handle it. There was nothing about that day he wanted to remember, that's why he was so easily upset before. He hoped that the others didn't notice...

Daisuke sighed, remembering the sad memories of that day. He didn't want to remember such things. He slowly got out of the tub, after what seemed to be enough time in the warm water. He pulled the towel he had used before around his waist for the second time that day and decided it was late enough to go to sleep that day. Krad wouldn't mind if he made the cookies when he woke up.

He closed the door to his room and sat onto the bed. The sad thoughts raced through his head once again before he flicked the lights off. He stared into the darkness of his room, but that didn't last long and he fell asleep.

* * *

"_Time to go to sleep, Daisuke," his mother called out to him._

"_Ok mama!" Daisuke responded, grabbing his teddy bear from where it was sitting on the sofa and ran upstairs to his room. He pulled the covers over him and pulled his teddy bear even closer before his eyes closed slowly._

_He woke to a sudden snap and the smell of burning material. Daisuke opened his eyes sleepily and snapped awake. His whole room was in flames. His door was blocked by the fallen ceiling and his windows were simmering in the heat. _

_Daisuke coughed, the air around him was so full of smoke it was choking him. Daisuke tried to get some fresh air with his powers, but in this smoke, it didn't work. His master had always said that tainted elements would never listen to their master anymore. This includes smoke, which was bad for Daisuke. If he didn't get out soon, he didn't think he would survive._

_He staggered towards the door, jumping from the window would be fast, but he predicted that the window was already glued shut by the melted metal._

_Daisuke walked fast, the heat was going to leave burns. It seemed to get hotter and hotter, the world seemed to spin as he continued his decent down the stairs. But what were minutes felt like hours to him, he had long since started to feel drowsy and would've willingly fallen asleep and let his fate take him, if it weren't for the constant thoughts of 'almost there' running through his mind._

_Daisuke suddenly felt someone watching him. In his sleep and in his dream. It was a duplicate sensation that sent shivers down his spine. Even though it was hot in his dream, there was the ever eerie sensation of coldness next to him. It also felt like an ongoing evil presence that would follow him to the ends of the Earth. Daisuke stopped in his tracks. It was strange, he remembered that he had stopped for no apparent reason when he was in the burning house so long ago._

_Daisuke didn't get it, it felt like someone was controlling his every move...there was defiantly something wrong; he could feel it. Daisuke started walking down the stairs at a slower pace. The presence followed him, the dream didn't feel like a dream anymore. Daisuke quickened his pace. Everything felt too real to be natural, it was like reliving the nightmare. If only he knew that this dream wasn't a dream any more. The floor gave way under him, leading to a basement full of broken wood shards and glass. His reflexes saved him when he grabbed a piece of intact floor above him._

_He could feel the heat more clearly and painfully now. The heat intensified, as if by instinct or command. 'This isn't a dream anymore!' He thought in panic as a falling piece of roof scraped him on the arm, causing a bleeding cut that stung with the heat. The floor creaked with the concentrated weight, it would give way soon if he didn't get out of there._

_Daisuke flipped out of the hole in the ground, landing on his feet with grace even a cat couldn't accomplish. He ran for the door, this wasn't the time to try to figure out this problem. He reached out for the door knob only to be attacked from behind unexpectedly. It knocked the wind out of him and hurt like crazy. He remembered this, this was when he got the first pair of red wings...twin to the ones he just got on his left shoulder, he had almost forgotten about the other pair on his other shoulder, but why would he remember this?_

_He yelled out in pain, the pain shot black and red dots across his vision. It hurt too much, the new pair of red wings on his left shoulder started to react as well, causing the pain to double in intensity. "Krad! Dark! Satoshi! Help me!" He screamed._

_The flames around him seemed to get closer as his vision blurred, the world started to spin, Without warning, he felt like he was falling into an endless abyss. "Sa...toshi..."He whispered, reaching out into the darkness that was slowly surrounding him.

* * *

_

"Dai! Wake up!" Satoshi was the first one to hear him calling out in his sleep. He had ran upstairs without saying a word to the others, but they heard his calls later on. All of them rushed upstairs to his room to see his bed covered in his blood from a very recent cut on his arm. Satoshi was holding him close to himself, shaking him with increasing vigor to wake him up, but he got no response from the younger boy who was crying out in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Celeste asked in concern, joining Satoshi on the bed in an attempt to wake Daisuke from the realistic dream.

"I think something is attacking him in his dream, but I don't know how that's possible," Satoshi responded, shaking the red head. "But it should stop if we find the one who invaded his dreams." Satoshi looked around, scanning the area with his senses.

* * *

_The light from the flames around him started to be engulfed along with him in the increasing darkness. There was someone who was trying to get him out of the dark, someone...Daisuke felt his instincts take over, his reflexes sent an attack towards the window, it crashed through and sounded like it hit something.

* * *

_

Krad was the first one to find the person, a man shrouded in an invisibility cloak. He attacked the man without telling the others first, making Dark think that he was attacking him, until Dark saw a puddle of blood forming on the ground behind him. A moan of pain escaped from the wounded man, but he was ignored when Daisuke snapped out of his sleep in an instant. He yelled in pain as he felt the wound on his arm. Satoshi pulled him closer into his chest, comforting the younger boy somewhat from the pain.

They got in Celeste's car and she drove them to the hospital at a speed not appropriate for a 18 year old girl to drive at - good thing D. A. F. T. will hold responsibility for everything they do...they'll have a lot of damaged cars to pay for and fix...Daisuke had accumulated a fever and his wound seemed to have been poisoned since it started to turn a faint purple and red.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital five minutes later; they were all rushed to a room and the nurse said that a doctor would be with them shortly.

Daisuke clung onto Satoshi, all the while in pain, burying his face in Satoshi's chest. Flinching with the slightest movement, Satoshi didn't protest and had his arms wrapped around Daisuke for the whole time.

Soon, a doctor entered the room and introduced himself as Doctor Hinji. He checked Daisuke's wound, cleaned it-Daisuke grimaced-and wrapped it up in some clean bandages before walking out, reassuring them that Daisuke would be ok. They stayed in the room in silence till a nurse came into the room to tell them that visiting hours were almost over, only one person could stay over night with him. Dark jumped at the opportunity. They all sweat dropped.

Satoshi whacked him before he volunteered to stay with Daisuke at the hospital. Dark, Krad and Celeste drove home around 1AM, promising to come visit them the next day after school. Krad and Celeste went up to Daisuke's room to get rid of the 'mess'. What they didn't expect to find is an empty room, the person Krad had attacked earlier in the day was gone. The puddle of blood was still apparent though, but the owner was nowhere near it.

* * *

True to their word, Krad, Dark and Celeste came back the next day to visit Daisuke and Satoshi, carrying along with them...the most horrible thing out there...that sends chills down our backs when we think about it...that starts unspeakable nightmares from within...HOMEWORK!

Satoshi looked pretty flustered; his hair looked uncombed and there were slight bags under his eyes. Daisuke looked better though, his healthy glow had returned and his eyes had returned to their normal, beautiful red.

"Did they say anything about you being able to go back to my place?" Krad asked, relaxing into the sofa next to Daisuke's bed, next to Satoshi. Satoshi plopped onto his shoulder-using it as a pillow, rather unlike him and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Guess kowaii-teme is sleepy," (scary bastard) Dark mused lightly with amusement.

"Nodoka baka," (quiet fool) Satoshi growled, only opening his eyes slightly to respond.

"That's mean!" Dark pouted. They stayed there for the rest of the day and Dr. Hinji also came in later, saying that it was ok for Daisuke to go home. Dark gave a childish cheer and glomped onto Daisuke.

When they left the hospital...chaos broke out...while a car containing five people drove out of the hospital parking lot, a nurse on the 5th floor of the building opened a utility closet and screamed in terror as a dead body slumped out onto the floor. A few seconds later, her screams were cut short as a surgery knife was drawn harshly across her neck. Many people were drawn by the screams and came in time to see nothing but two bodies lying sprawled on the ground in a puddle of freshly spilt blood.

A trained doctor came forward to check their pulses. The nurse was already dead, telling by the deep gash on her neck, weapon still in the wound, it had almost completely cleaved off her head. He sighed sadly and preceded to check the man's pulse, who looked unscathed. He almost fell back in shock and gasped, eyes widening as he read the name on the man's name tag aloud to make sure.

"Dr. Hinji..." He whispered. But that's impossible, he talked to him this very afternoon about the special patient that was leaving that day...he...couldn't be...but the proof was evident, the pale color of his skin, the coldness if his flesh..."...This man was dead since yesterday...h-how...?"

* * *

Ehehe...what just happened there?...

C2!

Forums! come on pplz!

Hits are3 times more then reviews...1/3 of my readers actually review...I feel so unluved...

Luv ya'all! (well, the ones who review, lol, jkz)

Ja Ne!

Jessica!


	10. Tsubasa Strikes

Ehehe...Staryday yelled at me to update...so here I am...and now I have to go work on the collaborative story me and her are working on...how the hell'd I get stuck with prologue again?...

B/N Staryday: NO ONE LISTEN TO HER! She won at Rock, paper, scissors so it's fault that she has to do the prologue. And besides, she finished it within a day, so she has nothing to complain about. (sticks tongue out at Jess-chan) (jess-chan: nervous laugh...ummm...well...yea...)

Arigatou to Staryday-chan...who has somehow become my official beta... (Staryday: Yay! That's me!)

RAPE! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC! I AM WARNING YOU TO PUSH THAT LITTLE BACK BROWSER WHILE YOU STILL HAVE TIME! DO NOT SUE / FLAME ME FOR WRITING THIS LATER! BECAUSE I WILL LAUGH AT YOU, BITTERLY AND COLDLY! THERE ARE WARNINGS FOR A REASON! AND IF YOU COMPLAIN BOUT THE YAOI, IT WAS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT FOR NOT LISTENING TO IT!

**Chapter 10**

"Are you _sure_ you're fine?" Dark asked again, worry apparent in his voice.

"Yea, this time, I want to join you guys. Besides, I haven't been in a tournament for almost _a year now_, it'll tarnish my reputation," Daisuke smiled.

"But you just got out of the hospital a week and two days ago," Celeste pointed out, as they walked over to the contest registration table. No one was sure why she was counting. They were heading to another tournament for Pros-meaning that Celeste couldn't join them just yet. Many pros all over the country went to each one-if they could or had the time-to test their new skills, improve, get sweet revenge, or to show who's the best.

Of course, the victors were always one of them, unless they didn't have time to all enter one. They always entered together, if only one person was available that day, they wouldn't enter. They had an idea when they were younger to always enter with someone else, this way, they could meet in the championship rounds to duke it out.

"I'll be fine, I promise I'll be ok," Daisuke answered. "I haven't been in one of these for awhile now, my speed has decreased. _You guys _will get better then me soon," Daisuke pouted.

"Awe, come on, Dai! Can't you let us win for once?" Dark whined. Daisuke had been winning against them for the last few tournaments that they had entered. He had shown no mercy...well, only a little, for his friends.

"Heh, _maybe,_" Daisuke smirked, running towards the registration line.

"Dai!" Dark whined, as he chased after him. Krad grinned in amusement and Satoshi sighed, shaking his head in mock sadness, a slight smile touching his lips.

"Do they always act like that?" Celeste asked, apparently amused as well.

"Yes, unfortunately-fucking annoying at times though..." Satoshi sighed in an exaggerated tone.

They waited in line for what felt like forever before they were registered. They were led to a separate room from the other pros before the preliminaries would start.

"One frigin question..." Dark asked twitching. "If we have the _special_ room...and the _special_ treatment...why the hell did we have to wait in line for one _fucking_ hour to _register _for this stupid thing!" He cussed.

"Shut up," Satoshi swore, throwing a weak water attack at Dark, soaking Dark to the bone.

"Satoshi! Argh! SHIT! Now I have to fight wet!"

"That's your own damn fault for not shutting up, now isn't it?" Satoshi glared, speaking as calmly as possible.

"You're impossible!" Dark cried, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Your words of praise are greatly appreciated," Satoshi grinned.

"I'm not fucking praising you!" Dark snarled, already taking his wet shirt off. Krad cast a glance, but turned away a second later. "Damn it! I'm soaking wet!"

"Awe! Kraddie's blushing!" Dark smiled slyly, he received another cold shower from Satoshi for being so cocky.

"Urusai, baka," Krad glared.

"That's not nice!" Dark pouted, he started to look for an extra shirt in the room. "Does anyone have an extra shirt...?" He finally asked, tired from looking. Krad sighed, it was a good thing he was wearing a muscle shirt under the white one he was wearing today. He took off his white tee and threw it at Dark. Dark caught it with one graceful movement, holding it open in front of himself. "_Only _white?" He complained, white was not his color, black was better.

"Take it or leave it," Krad snarled, pressing out the slightly ruffled white muscle shirt on him. Dark huffed in disapproval, but put the shirt on anyways. They waited awhile till they were called down. There was always a special opening for them. Celeste headed up into the stands to watch and cheer them on.

"Welcome all! To the 73rd Chikara Competition!" The MC announced through the mike.

"Today we have four special guests with us!" The MC pointed at them, as they walked out to face the crowd. "The four pros of legend!" Everyone cheered, the noise was deafening. He went on to tell the history of the tournament, and how it was created. Everyone had to fight four other people and win each round to get to the championships.

Dark grinned, this would be fun. The first four rounds were fought at the same time, then the next four, and continued in this fashion till everyone fought in the first round, either a winner or loser.

* * *

Of course, all of them made it, the people they were up against were no challenge at all. They were only in this contest to fight each other, in the end. Dark scoffed as one of the men had to be carried out of the stadium on a stretcher, only having a mild wound on his leg.

"It's pathetic, really. How they can't stand after such a small cut, then forfeit without a bit of pride," Dark spoke, looking at the wounded with dislike.

"You shouldn't be so mean," Daisuke whispered, watching as another wounded person was carried off another of the stadiums with a twisted ankle.

"What are you taking about? When we were just as weak as them, we didn't complain or stop when we got a broken bone or were maimed," Dark defended, but it was true, they worked hard to get as strong as they were now. Daisuke just sighed and gave up arguing with Dark, his stubbornness could give anyone a headache.

All the competitors were given an hour rest period before the 2nd round began. Celeste joined up with them and they all went to a café nearby.

"Daisuke! You were _amazing_! I didn't know you were just as good as them (points to Dark, Krad and Sato) and you're the youngest too!" Celeste praised, as they were driving to the café.

"Uh...um...Arigato," Daisuke blushed. Dark whacked him lightly on the back.

"Don't be such a goodie two shoes, Dai!" Dark whined "You're too kawai when you do it!"

"Uh, ok...gomen nasai," Daisuke apologized, looking too cute, like Dark had said.

"Aweee!" Dark gushed / squealed, Daisuke was just too cute! Everyone had the sudden urge to just jump on him. Dark, was the closest to snapping, and everyone but Daisuke could see it.

"So? What do you guys want to eat?" Daisuke asked, unaware to Dark's sudden change in personality. With that question, Dark snapped, everyone heard it and turned their heads to look at him. "What was that?" Daisuke asked curiously, cocking his head in an adorable manner. Krad and Satoshi knew exactly what it was and both grabbed Dark at the same time that he was about to jump on Dai. "I'll go get us a table, ok?" Daisuke smiled, still unaware of the change in tension between the other boys. He jumped off to a free table in the far corner, _all alone, _hint hint, nudge nudge.

"_Argh_! Why does _everything_ he do have to seem like an invitation!" Dark cried. "_Onegai_, can I bring him into an empty room? Kudasai!" (Both jap words mean plz, but used differently)

"Iie! Hentai!"(No! Pervert!) Both Krad and Satoshi answered at the same time. Krad whacked Dark on the head with a thwack.

"Kora! (Hey!) That wasn't nice! Hidoi!(Meanie!)" Dark cried, rubbing the spot where Krad had hit him.

"You deserved it!" Satoshi scowled. Dark stuck his tongue out at Krad and Satoshi before walking over to join Daisuke at the table. Celeste watched as both the boys turned into a nasty red and decided it was time for her to get to a safe distance.

"DARK! BAKA! GET BACK HERE!" Krad yelled dangerously.

"I'm ignoring it...I'm ignoring it..." Satoshi muttered, trying desperately to regain his cool composure. In the background, Dark was being chased-while in chibi mode-by a very, very irritated Krad holding a menacing chainsaw, lol! Daisuke watched all this curiously, what had started this fight this time?

"What's going on?" He asked Celeste, who had slid into the seat next to him.

"Ano (well, err)...No idea...?" She lied, giving the most convincing smile possible.

"Oh?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow questioningly. Thanks to all the fuss, they only had about 15 minutes left to eat. Rushing through lunch was never a good thing. Dark almost choked on a peanut he had popped into his mouth when they were leaving. Satoshi and Krad cursed when he didn't choke to death.

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone! Hope you had a pleasant lunch! Our second rounds will start momentarily!" The MC yelled, getting everyone's attention in the audience. "We will be starting in hachi (8) minutes, everyone please be patient!"

"I wonder who I'm up against," Dark said, rubbing his hands in anticipation. The matches were decided randomly by a computer. They waited until they were called down. Krad was the first to go in the 4th match up.

He did what he always did with his opponents; play with them before finishing them off. He was up against another pro who wielded a double-sided axe. Krad just dodged the whole time, not even attacking back, pissing his opponent off more and more.

"Oh! So close!" Krad teased, as the blade narrowly missed his side. He didn't move away a lot on purpose when he was dodging before, almost convincing his opponent that he would've gotten him. He watched as his opponent flinched when a big bloody wound appeared on his left thigh. Molten must've gotten his monster. He sighed, why did he let his opponents choose what kind of fight it should be? He wanted a challenge battle, but _nooooo_! He gave the choice to his opponent instead! And what a boring bond battle it was...

"Stand still! Teme!" Krad twitched, here he was being considerate and merciful and here was his opponent being an ass.

"That's it..." Krad hissed, his eyes narrowed in anger. All he did was _play_ with him and his opponent had to be so serious! If he didn't want to go along with Krad's antics, then Krad would get someone else to play with him. Dark would _love _to, although the consequences might be dire after! And he bet that Satoshi would want a chance at him as well. And he still had an unfinished game with Daisuke. Without even blinking, Krad summoned twin blades of fire. One cut the axe in half, and the other left a gash on the man's chest.

The gash and axe burst into blue flames. Krad's opponent screamed in pain. He could just imagine how much it hurt; the swords could open a link from any opening he created to the fire on his dragon's mane. They weren't called the flames of hell for nothing. The match was stopped, Krad was announced the winner. They didn't have these tournaments to watch people die; it was always stopped before then, people only died on rare occasions.

Krad walked back to their room, receiving cold glares and sneers from all the other pros. The problem with being better then everyone else, and being young is, people start thinking that you're cheating to win. Almost the whole professional population had convinced themselves that they were cheaters. He sighed, if this was what it was like to be one of the best...it was better being weak.

Dark and Daisuke were playing a game of violent tag when Krad got back, he almost got hit by an attack just when he stepped into the room. He growled, and Daisuke yelled an apology, before he went to join Satoshi on the sofa.

"They're_ still _treating us like villains out there," Krad informed everyone, gesturing outside the door. Satoshi sighed inwardly; they've been treating them coldly for the past two years now...when would it stop? But then again...making more enemies could be fun, especially strong ones. It has gotten boring fighting weaklings, when would there be an enemy out there as good as them?

"Figures...it doesn't matter, I'll fight all of them if I have to," Satoshi grinned. The idea of all of them dead around his feet sprinted across his mind's eye. It wouldn't be such a bad prospect. Dark was called down next, he yawned and walked out the door towards the stadium with a bored-I'm-gonna-fall-asleep expression on his face. They had given up watching each other fight and figure out strategies along time ago, it didn't matter now. They welcomed any challenges with open arms; life was too boring for them.

Dark saw who he was fighting as he entered the stadium; he had fought this guy before. The guy looked ready for revenge, Dark smirked, this would be fun. He cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly. What's more fun than embarrassing someone in public? It was his favorite past time. The guy looked a bit reluctant now, he must've spotted Dark's grin.

Dark attacked without even warning the guy. He started a mini-quake that was weak enough to leave everything and everyone intact, but would enable that no one could stand up properly without losing his or her balance. It was quiet fun, he wasn't affected by the quake at all and it was hilarious watching everyone wobble and hold onto something tight. His opponent tried to stand up straight, but ended up on the cold ground like anyone else who didn't grab onto anything. Dark raised some parts of the ground around his opponent to create a cage around him. His dragon roared in amusement, already able to sense the plan in his master's head.

Dark stopped the quake everywhere, except in the cage. The man was tumbling around it like a mouse in a shaking cage. It was so funny to watch, almost everyone up in the stands were laughing. Dark stopped a few minutes later when the judges said that this wasn't a circus, it was a fight. And the man couldn't stand up straight anyways, so the fight was given to Dark.

Dark went back to the room. Satoshi and Krad glared evilly at him when he entered, and looked just about ready to kill him. Daisuke was laughing his head off in the corner; he was literally rolling on the ground.

"What?" Dark asked, edging away from Satoshi and Krad who were still glaring killer daggers at him.

"You...ahaha! They!" Daisuke stuttered. "Damn! Too funny!"

"What happened!" Dark grabbed Daisuke around the collar and pinned him against the wall impatiently. Daisuke still kept on laughing, pointing at him and the other two in the room. Dark felt a chill; it was really starting to freak him out, what made whatever happened _his_ fault! Daisuke was finally able to speak properly.

"They weren't expecting you to start a quake," Daisuke pointed at Krad and Satoshi. "And since they were sitting _right next _to each other...you can guess what happened."

Daisuke started laughing again, it had got to be the funniest thing that ever happened. Daisuke had sensed the quake before the other two, so right after grabbing onto something, he yelled out to warn Satoshi and Krad, but it had been too late. Satoshi and Krad had both flown across the room and landed in a very..._very awkward position_. Then they rolled off again, just to land in a heap together, lips _barely_ touching, Satoshi on top of Krad. Then there was another, bigger, tremor and Krad ended on top of Satoshi, his hand had also _somehow_ ended up under Satoshi's clothes. They stopped in that position and Daisuke had burst out laughing non-stop.

Dark turned to look at Satoshi and Krad and started to laugh along with Daisuke. Satoshi twitched. He grabbed Krad before Krad could do anything irrational; killing their friends wouldn't make that memory go away, revenge would be much sweeter. He whispered something in his ear, Krad grinned and nodded his head. They both attacked Dark and Daisuke at the same time. Daisuke and Dark screamed in shock as Satoshi poured cold water on them. Then Krad and Satoshi started to attack them with little, slightly harmless element attacks.

"Wahhh! Satoshi! Krad! Stop!" Daisuke squealed in delight as a weakfire attack hit him, it tickled slightly. He then cried in shock when a ball of cold water hit him on the head, it sent a shiver of pleasure down his back. They didn't even stop when they heard Satoshi's name being called through the announcements, Satoshi wouldn't mind if they continued playing without him.

* * *

Satoshi walked out of the room without disturbing the other's play. He would join them again when he came back. He wanted to finish this fast, the competition had been going on for six hours now. None of these weaklings had much stamina or endurance to keep on fighting for hours on end, it was sort of sad.

Satoshi didn't even give his opponent a moment to blink before he threw the guy to the wall outside of the boundaries with hard water pressure. He was sure the guy would be bruised and sore the next morning. He didn't have time for such amateurs. Why did they even become pros in the first place when they're so weak? Or was it just the case of weak candidates that year? They needed more of a challenge if they wanted to get stronger.

He walked back to the room and found Dark straddling Daisuke, both their shirts unbuttoned. _"Wha–!"_ He calmed down though on closer inspection. Dark and Daisuke were having a tickling fight and they were both rolling around until someone called uncle, and then the game started again. They had to stop though, when Daisuke was called down, he was in the last match of the day.

Daisuke jumped off of Dark and to the fighting stadium, totally ignoring the looks from the other participants. He smiled friendly at his opponent, the man got in a fighting stance. Daisuke sighed, when would these old geezers loosen up? He summoned some of his powers, his fingers felt stiff-he had always used his fingers to manipulate the air around everything, it was like playing an instrument to him. Daisuke gave some test twirls before the fight started. He felt like playing longer with his opponent today, the play fight between him and the others had gotten him worked up.

Daisuke twirled the air around the man to stifle his movements. It was fun watching the look on the man's face turn into a shocked-surprise look. Really? Hadn't any of these pros learned anything from fighting him? Or watching him even? It was no use trying to have fun; they weren't even fun to be with. Daisuke was about to throw the man outside of the boundaries without hurting him, but something pulsed inside of him.

He choked, eyes widened then closed in pain. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. He felt his powers waver , his eyes opened without his will of letting them. Something inside of him rippled in pleasure. He threw the man to the wall-not to roughly-while he still had control, ending the fight. He didn't think any good would come out of continuing, that spine chilling feeling felt more then just bloodlust and sadism.

Daisuke felt his heart seize up; the feeling trembled slightly and felt like it slowly withered away into the depths of his mind. He was breathing heavily, despite the fact that he wasn't even tired. He took in a gulp of calm cool air, he _did not _fucking want to feel that ever again. He proceeded towards the door that would lead him back to his room. The empty hallway seemed longer then before, it felt like it stretched on forever. Was it fatigue? From what? Using his powers like that? It was a daily routine to use them, why would it tire him out now?

He cried out in shock when he felt someone shove him into the wall from behind, hard. Daisuke tried to turn around to face the person who shoved him, but he was pinned from behind by strong hands and a cold blade was pressed against the back of his neck.

"Well, look what we have here...?" A gruff voice whispered in his ear, pinning him harder to the concrete wall. "Scream for help and I'll cut this pretty little neck of yours," he snarled, pressing the blade onto Daisuke's neck harder to prove his point. "And you don't want to know what will happen after that."

"What do you fucking want?" Daisuke growled, struggling slightly to try to get away.

"Didn't I tell you to stop moving?" The man said, as he pierced the skin around Daisuke's neck. Daisuke let out a small gasp and a snarl.

"What do you want?" Daisuke asked again, this time not moving. The man pulled out some rope from his pocket.

"My orders, to bring you in alive, but not necessarily well, so keep that in mind," the man purred into Daisuke's ear.

"Ar-ah!" The man had dug the knife deeper when Daisuke moved his head slightly to turn. "Are you with Tsubasa...?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The man finished tying the ropes onto Daisuke's wrists, digging into his flesh painfully.

"How rude of me, my name is Dr. Hinji, and that intruder in your room, and also the one who killed the other three men from Tsubasa, and my full title is the Master's right hand man, or you could just call me, Yuwari," the man said, before he grabbed Daisuke's wrists and pulled him towards the building's back doors.

"D–Dr. Hinji!" Daisuke gasped, feeling the blade next to his neck once again.

"I killed the real Doctor before you got there and took his place. Yes, faster then your stupid driving machine," Yuwari gripped Daisuke's wrists harder in a vice-grip and pulled him harshly in one direction. Daisuke gave a small inward cry of anguish; had been without warning and it sent a jolt of pain through Daisuke.

Daisuke silently followed Yuwari, struggling slightly when the blade was lifted lightly from the back of his neck. Daisuke unwillingly followed him to the backdoor. Before they got there, Daisuke gave one last struggle, he didn't always want Dark and the others to come looking for him, he made sure they would come, but he didn't want them to help him every time he was in danger.

Yuwari seemed to lose his patience right at that moment. He slammed Daisuke to the wall, and leaned uncomfortably closer.

"I told you that I was to bring you back alive, _not_ well-so fucking stop moving," he hissed "Unless you want me to bring you back maimed, then I'd advise you to listen to me without hesitation."

"Just try," Daisuke taunted, adrenaline still existing from the fight before. What he hadn't intended was for Yuwari to stab the blade into his shoulder-not too deeply.

"I will if you don't stop," Yuwari snarled at Daisuke as he suppressed the cry of pain from the new wound. "Although...I wouldn't mind..." Yuwari threatened, he pulled the knife out of Daisuke's shoulder slowly and let it clatter to the ground. He licked at the blood that was pooling down Daisuke, ignoring the shuddering coming from the boy. Daisuke struggled futilely as Yuwari started to ascend to his lips slowly, enjoying every moment when Daisuke would choke in disgust. Yuwari was stronger than he thought.

"Bastard," Daisuke swore, trying to push him away when Yuwari turned him around to face him.

"That's nice to know," Yuwari smirked before pressing his lips to Daisuke's forcefully. Daisuke tried to turn away, but Yuwari grabbed his chin with a free hand and held him in place. Daisuke used the air around them to push Yuwari away, but even that was a futile attempt when nothing happened. _'No!'_ Daisuke thought in panic.

Since Daisuke wouldn't open his mouth, Yuwari did the only thing that would let him into Daisuke's mouth. He used his other hand to grip the red head's wounded shoulder harshly. When Daisuke yelled from the pain, he roughly thrust his tongue into his mouth. Daisuke's yell was cut off as he felt Yuwari's tongue; he choked and eyes widened.

"Ge...get off of me..." Daisuke gasped, as Yuwari kissed a trail down to his neck. He tried to struggle against his binds, but the rope cut into his skin with even the slightest movement. Yuwari was busy licking and kissing Daisuke's collar bone, he either didn't hear Daisuke, or chose to ignore him. Since they were standing and Yuwari had him pinned to the wall, all the plans to get away in Daisuke's head all seemed to end in failure.

Finally, an opportunity showed itself. He kicked Yuwari in the stomach when he was preoccupied. Yuwari fell backwards with a yell of pain. Daisuke didn't bother to untie the rope around his wrists and started to run towards the room they were assigned. But before he reached the end of the hallway they were in, something tugged him backwards and he fell backwards on his arms. He moaned as he rolled over on his side.

"Trying to get away?" Yuwari snarled as he got up and walked over to Daisuke. He lifted him up by his arm and slammed him to the wall. Daisuke gasped sharply with the impact. What was even worse was the fact that Yuwari had grabbed the arm that was attached to his still bleeding shoulder. "I guess I'll have to punish you for kicking me like that-think you gave me some broken ribs," he growled as he threw Daisuke over his shoulder and carried him back to the end of the hall where the back door was located.

"Let me go, you fucking asshole!" Daisuke screamed, kicking and squirming. He was dropped roughly to the ground. Daisuke let out another groan of pain before turning over to glare at Yuwari. Yuwari grinned back in response and crouched down to face Daisuke. He lifted Daisuke's chin up and bent down to kiss him yet again. Daisuke was ready this time and bit down on Yuwari's tongue hard.

"AHH! You little bastard! Son of a–" Yuwari exclaimed, clamping a hand over his mouth as a small trickle of blood pooled out from the corners. He came dangerously close to Daisuke and grabbed his neck in a vice grip. He pushed Daisuke onto the ground, grinning hysterically. "You'll regret ever doing that," he whispered into Daisuke's ear. Upon hearing that, the younger boy tried to throw Yuwari off, but his hold just got worse.

"Maybe I should make the effects of these power eclipse ropes to be stronger..." Yuwari purred, as Daisuke continued to struggle.

"A...po–power eclipse item?" Daisuke growled feebly through breaths. He hated those things, especially when they were used on him. They suck, or as they call it, 'eclipse' a person's powers till they're taken off. "Fucking bastard..." Daisuke swore, giving one last struggle as he felt the power of the eclipse item increase. Yuwari's grin widened, he slackened his hold on Daisuke's neck.

"Let's see...what would be suitable for a brat like you?" He asked huskily. Yuwari slipped a hand under Daisuke's shirt and started stroking his chest. He used his other hand to hold Daisuke up as he ravished his mouth. But he pulled away for some reason. "We really shouldn't do this here" he smirked.

Yuwari picked Daisuke up and put a hand over his mouth to silence him. Dragging Daisuke to the back door, he kicked it open. There, in the alley that was connected to the backdoor, was a minivan. Yuwari opened the back of the van; it was full of boxes from its previous use. He threw Daisuke into the corner and slammed the door shut, leaving the red head in the darkness.

He soon felt the van start up and move, there was no way he could escape now...the power eclipse ropes took all his energy. His breathing became shallow as the full effects of the eclipse item started, the longer you wore it, the more powerful it became. Daisuke should've known there was something wrong before, when his powers seemed to constrict inside his own body.

* * *

They drove for what felt like hours; Daisuke's body ached from staying in that position for so long. They finally arrived at their destination, which, to Daisuke's surprise when he was pulled out, was a mansion near a lake. Yuwari dragged the younger boy into the building and up the stairs.

They entered a room with a bed in the center. The red head was shoved onto the bed face down and pinned by Yuwari's hands. The ropes were removed, Daisuke felt his powers surge back, causing him to feel woozy and dizzy. He moaned with the sudden wave of dizziness and it disappeared as fast as it appeared. He soon realized why, there were buckles on the bed, these buckles had the symbol of eclipse, all eclipse items had it branded on itself; and they were on him.

Yuwari had secured Daisuke's hands above his head, which was very tight. But the buckles on his ankles were connected to looser chains; he knew exactly what they were for. The man pinned Daisuke to the bed.

"You fucking asshole!" Daisuke screamed, "Pervert! Get off of me!" He struggled, but the shackles stiffened his movement.

"Don't be like that, love," the older man purred into the red head's ear, nipping the side playfully. He didn't give Daisuke a chance to respond before grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and making a gag out of it. The younger boy glared at Yuwari spitefully as the older of the two started to unbutton his shirt. All Yuwari did was laugh and unbutton the loose shirt faster. He straddled Daisuke at his waist, running his hands over the younger boy's chest lovingly...lustfully. And all Daisuke could do was glare at him in anger, the others must've started looking for him by now, right?

He gasped when, suddenly, Yuwari attacked his neck, biting into his tender flesh painfully. He felt the skin break and the blood pool out. Then the sickening sensation of the older man licking it away with flicks of his tongue. The man smiled against his neck, smearing his lips with Daisuke's blood on purpose.

"Having fun...?" he asked, nuzzling Daisuke's neck, purring like crazy. He was lying on top of Daisuke and started rubbing their groins together. The red head let out a muffled growl, struggling to avoid the contact. "I thought you'd want this, after all, I've seen Krad and Dark fuck you millions of times." Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Don't think I don't know..." Yuwari purred, as he started to lick and talk a trail lower and lower... "I've been ordered to follow you for months; don't think I haven't seen what Krad did you when you two were alone that day in the kitchen. Or those times in Dark's bedroom, remember...?" Daisuke let out a low growl. At the same time, Yuwari had undone Daisuke's pants and slipped a hand into them. "They were pretty sweet to you...but, I'm not gonna be the same." The younger boy hissed in anger when the older man slowly wrapped his hand around him, and took in a sharp breath when he grabbed him painfully hard.

"What? Don't like it? I heard you moan in ecstasy for both of them, why don't you moan for me?" He let go and started to stroke Daisuke along his length gently. Daisuke couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips, damn hormones! Yuwari also started slipping the red head's pants off, Daisuke didn't notice till they were nested near his ankles, stopped by the chains and shackles.

The older man suddenly deep throated Daisuke; Daisuke couldn't help but writhe underneath the man as he did so many things with his tongue and teeth. But the feeling was more of pain and agony then pleasure. He didn't want this, the others wouldn't want him to go through this. But it was his damn hormones that were doing it; they were going against his will. Yuwari started to suck harder, pulling Daisuke closer to the edge, his breath hitched.

He sobbed when he came into the man's mouth. Yuwari gave Daisuke a final bite before coming back up, he pulled the gag off roughly to give Daisuke a bruising kiss. Daisuke bite down on his tongue yet again and Yuwari pulled back, laughing as blood spilled out of his mouth from the wound. "Not happy, Daisuke? Maybe I should punish you more..." Yuwari smiled lustfully, wiping the dripping blood off his chin. He rested his head at Daisuke's neck and whispered, "Let me show you what true pain feels like..."

"YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER, LET GO OF ME!" Yuwari ignored the red heads screams as he slid his hand painfully slow towards Daisuke's entrance, probing at it unmercifully. He retied the gag. Daisuke's breath became pants as Yuwari inserted a finger, and immediately inserted another two, clawing at the inside, something tore. Daisuke screamed, it was like he was on fire all over and the pain didn't help.

He was gonna black out, but a sharp bite from Yuwari brought him back to reality. "I want you to savor every single second of this." He smirked, going deeper into Daisuke with his fingers. The action made the younger boy scream louder then before, it hurt...Finally, Yuwari pulled out, Daisuke relaxed as the pain ebbed away slowly. But then the older man proceeded in taking off his own pants.

He placed a hand on Daisuke's injured shoulder and clenched it tightly when he slammed into Daisuke. The pain was unbearable; Yuwari only continued going in deeper and deeper into Daisuke, using Daisuke's own blood as lube. Daisuke screamed from the pain coming from his lower regions and from his throbbing shoulder. He wanted to rip himself apart; maybe it'd be less painful then what he was experiencing now.

"Are you enjoying it!" Yuwari asked hysterically, laughing at Daisuke's shouts of pain. God...it felt disgusting. Daisuke felt like throwing up; it was like a worm was moving inside of him. After what felt like forever, and after a long nauseous moment, Yuwari finally came inside of Daisuke, coating his insides with his semen before pulling out painfully slow.

He stood up and slipped on a robe nearby before turning to face Daisuke, who was still sobbing, his body racked with spasms. "I enjoyed that," he smirked, untying Daisuke's gag and kissing him lovingly. "I'll be back later..." he said in a menacing tone, before turning away and out the door. Slamming it shut behind him, leaving Daisuke alone in the dark, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

AND...OVER! God...that was hard...you try writing a highly detailed rape scene...it's not as easy as it seems...

Ohh! Me and blackroselme started a collaborative story! plz come check out the story me and Jojo-chan are working on! I wrote the prologue, and the rest of the fic is gonna be very funny! lol...you'll see why...many people like this one. And here's a little hint in what's in it...neko-fied...lol...guess from there

another collaborative story me and shimmering solitude started too! This one is already in the humor stage, and many pplz already reviewed. Lol, it's worth it, and it's for risa basher fans...lol, I've read all the reviews, all of the readers were laughing while writing the review...I also wrote the prologue for this.

Plz go check out the other two fics, and plz be nice enough to leave a review! (yea...you'll have to go to their bios, the urls wouldn't show up. i swear it's worth it!)

Luv ya'all!

plz leave a review! (we're almost at the 100 mark! I can see it! Come on!)

Ja ne!

Jessica!


End file.
